True Blues
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: While Erza and Gray had their conversation on that balcony- little did they know their particular crushes were having their own discussion. Jellal never thought that getting involved with Juvia would get him stuck in a Love Alliance. Slight ErzaXJellal JuviaxGray GajeelxLevy WendyxRomeo
1. Chapter 1

**Two True blues**

**While Erza and Gray had their conversation on that balcony- little did they know their particular crushes were having their own discussion.**

**Chapter 1: And so they met**

Because they had more in common than they first thought

* * *

Juvia had finally slipped out of Lyon's steadfast grasp, deciding to mention a game of hide and seek to help her escape. The only problem with the game was that there was no seeking involved, just her hiding away from him. Juvia Loxar wasn't so cruel as to leave him trying to find her forever. She did leave a note- as in a large carved onto the pavement sorry-juvia-has-to-go-now note. She sulked for a moment believing that Gray was completely fed with up with her and had decided to make his own discrete exit a while ago.

The blue haired mage walked along the cobblestone road, holding onto her small shimmering hope that she might somehow run into her beloved. After a few more minutes of unpromising wandering, she converted her task of finding Gray to finding something to eat. She hoped it would be enough to quell the constricted feeling in her stomach. As she browsed the following restaurants for a decent meal, her attention was soon directed elsewhere to the man with the flowing cloak and face mask.

He was attracting many eyes with his strange attire, surrounded by a growing crowd. She found his eyes hopelessly lost when finally he's eyes also met with hers and he made his way over. If she recalled, his name was Jellal- but he was currently disguised as a former member of Fairy Tail, Mystogan.

"Jellal-san?"

He hushed her at once and then turned around briefly, walking away without as much as another word. Juvia stood there confused unsure as whether she should follow him or not. Her answer was given when he gave her a slight tilt of his head and she trotted after him.

Once by his side she looked up at him in question. He continued to look forward, looking determined as ever, but still she found that his eyes held a small spark of confusion.

When they were in a more isolated area, the blue haired mage slid down his face mask to talk.

"Good afternoon J-juvia-san?"

She nodded in confirmation. He stood there awkwardly and then finally opened his mouth to speak. He was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Can you, by any chance, help me find my way?"

His completely normal question baffled her but nonetheless she nodded once again.

"Where do you want to go Jellal-san?"

"A small restaurant in Burgeon Street." He flushed slightly. "I'm not very direction wise and I'm afraid that I've lost my map."

Juvia cracked a smile and agreed to help him. She brought out her map of Crocas and scanned the flimsy piece of paper briefly. He pointed to a specific spot on the map and after pulling his mask to cover his face again, the two mages made their way towards his intended destination. The trip there was silent with little conversation made between them. When they finally arrived at a somewhat remote restaurant, with only few lurking around, Juvia looked up at the sign. Letters had been torn away from the word.

Jelllal nodded and then invited her to dine with him. The water mage nodded her reply and they made their way inside.

"Have you been here before Jellal-san?" Juvia asked, eyes examining the quaint eatery.

"More or less... I've just never been by myself."

He took a quick look around the premise and then pulled down his mask. Juvia had to admit to herself, he was a handsome man. She huffed to herself. But no one was more handsome than Gray-sama. At the thought of his name she suddenly fell into profound depression. She buried her head into her arms, her blue curls swaying with her sudden movement.

"W-what's wrong Juvia, do you not want to dine with me?"

"N-no, that's not it... it's just... everything is wrong!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Juvia peered up at the young man. He was nothing like what she's heard about him. How can this kind man have tried to destroy the world? She could not imagine such a sight.

"Juvia's loved one does not like Juvia back."

The young man beside her let out an 'ah' of recognition. He crossed his arms on top of each other and laid them to rest on the table before speaking.

"I also... have a loved one who... I can not be with..." A waitress eyed Jellal for a brief moment before placing a glass of water in front of them. Her look did not go unnoticed by a certain water mage, and despite his dilemma she thought the person, who Jellal was in love with, was quite the lucky woman.

"Why, does Jellal-san's loved one not like Jellal-san?" Juvia's eyes saddened at the thought.

"No... Well it's more complicated than that..."

"What's complicated about it?"

Jellal took a sip of his water and then smiled sadly. "I cannot be with her... this is my punishment."

"...Juvia does not understand."

"Well, that is why I said it was a complicated situation..." He smiled slightly despite himself.

"Juvia does not see what's so complicated about it, if Jellal-san loves her and she loves Jellal-san back then you should be together."

His smile was set on his lips. "If only it were that simple." He spied Juvia give him a scolding glare. "I'll... think about it."

She looked picked up her glass of water satisfied and took a sip.

"So you have problems with you're... loved one as well?"

Juvia sighed gloomily. "Juvia doesn't know if Gray-sama likes Juvia or not..."

"Why don't you find out?"

She blushed scarlet. "W-w-well... j-j-juvia is fine... just admiring Gray-sama... and hinting how much Juvia loves him..."

Jellal grinned slyly. "Oh really? What if another person snatches him first."

The glass cup in her hand started to crack with her iron grip. A dark aura began emanating from her petite form which startled those in the vicinity and even the young male beside her.

"Love... Rival..." She growled out.

Jellal sweat-dropped and let out a shaky laugh. "Well... hypothetically speaking that is..."

"Juvia... will drop chilli in her tea!" She cried out determinedly.

He gave her a serious glare. "You won't confess, but you don't want anyone else to have him? That's a bit selfish of you Juvia-chan."

Her eyes dropped sadly and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "Juvia is selfish! She is- but most of all, Juvia doesn't want Gray to hate Juvia!"

She began to wail, thinking about Gray hating her, the thought was simply unbearable. A torrent of water began spilling forth and already water rose to ankle height.

Jellal began to flail hands in an alarmed manner. "Juvia-chan, I'm sorry for being so harsh with you!"

Those who were left the restaurant ran out screaming. The bartender walked towards them having every intentions of kicking them out. Jellal threw over a bag of coins over and he left them alone again. The water level was quickly rising.

"It's alright, Gray will never hate you!" He wailed hopelessly. How are you supposed to deal with a distressed water mage?

Her tears died down to drops and at once she waved her hands and materialised the water to nothingness. Jellal looked at her rather impressed and gave her a pat of reassurance. "Juvia knows Jellal-san is right... but Juvia does not know what to do..."

"Well... do you know who Gray actually likes?"

Blood drained from her face. "Juvia actually suspects its Lyon-sama... but there's also Lucy-san and then there's Ultear-san and also Lisanna-san..."

"L-L-Lyon?" He stuttered and forced out a cough not knowing how else to respond to her wild imagination. That silver haired male from Lamia Scales that he witnessed in the first round of the tournament?

"YES! PANDEMONIUM!"

He laughed and then took a peek at the menu as the waitress came strolling over with pen and paper in hand. "Let me buy you a meal, Juvia"

He was glad that her crying drove people out. The blue hair male was never a people person, but despite that he had developed a certain liking to the over-dramatic water user. She was; to a certain extent strange, but exceptionally polite and easy to get along with, not to mention her very interesting persona.

"Juvia would like to have option number 5 please..." She peered up from her hat in a shy manner. "And can Juvia have some Earl Gray tea, If waitress-san has some?"

The waitress calculated their total amount and when Jellal went about to pay for both meals, Juvia put an end in his actions and paid for herself.

"Juvia, I didn't mind paying for the both of us."

"Juvia doesn't want to take advantage of Jellal-san's good intentions." She beamed.

"You wouldn't have, not at all."

"Well, next time Juvia will let Jellal-san pay for Juvia's food if he insists."

Jellal's eyes flashed momentarily, his blue orbs filled with anguish. Fairy tail was more than he'd expected. It was truly a wonderful place to be, even though people knew of his crimes, being with their members made him feel a bit more alive. But that was more than he could ask for. He was a criminal, convicted of trying to destroy the world.

"Well... i'm not sure if I can live up to that promise..."

Juvia gave him a heartrending look.

"...but I will try..."

"You... you will at least try to make amends with your loved one, please Jellal-san?"

"I... will try..." He struggled with his response, and Juvia could see the conflict in his eyes.

She laced her fingers together and knew not press the matter further.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Juvia grinned widely.

"Yes, it truly is one of the best restaurants in crocus and if I dare say it Fiore itself." Jellal was grinning happily again, earlier conversations forgotten.

"It's a wonder why this place doesn't have more customers!"

"I prefer it that way, that's part of the attraction."

Their excitement died down to a simmer, leaving a comfortable silence between the two mages. Juvia took her last sip of tea before breaking the silence.

"Jellal-san... Juvia is going to try..."

"Mmm? What are you going to try?" Her fellow blue haired companion asked.

"J-j-juvia is going to try and snatch Gray-sama's heart before anyone else... S-s-she's going to try even harder!" She blushed determinedly.

"Ahh... that's a noble goal, I wish you the best of luck," he chuckled.

The two mages left the restaurant after both leaving a hefty tip on the counter.

"Are you going to our inn now?" he turned a head to ask, watching her trail after him.

Juvia nodded, seeing as there was nothing else to do, and attempted to keep up with his larger strides. Once reaching Honey bone lodging, which was near their own lodging, their pace conspicuously slowed down.

They eventually halted to a stop; both found themselves staring at the building.

"If I recall Natsu's team resides here, am I correct?"

He didn't need to see her to know that she was nodding.

From the corners of his eyes he noticed two figures coming towards them. He smiled to himself and then turned to face Juvia, hands placed on her shoulders and shifted her around a bit. Juvia stared at him curiously and confused.

"Oh... by the way Jellal-san... Who is it you like?"

He smiled and closed the gap between them, lips so close her ears she could feel his warm breath. "The one I like is one Miss Erza Scarlet."

He pulled back immediately and watched her face for a reaction. He was surprised to see her smiling at him, perfectly fine. Jellal frowned to himself; he had expected a blush but... nothing. He smiled to himself. That just comes to show how much she held Gray in her heart.

He tried again. "It was a pleasure dining with you, you are truly a beautiful lady, i envy Gray for holding your heart."

And with his comment she turned tomato red.

In that moment a blur raced past him and grabbed the surprised water mage and pulled her away from him. Jellal's eyes contained a certain glint of mischief as he watched Gray Fullbuster pull away a very shocked Juvia Loxar away.

"Good luck Juvia... I promise i'll try as well..." he whispered his good wishes to himself.

He could fell the murder intent intensify behind him.

He turned around to see his beloved Erza, his sweet Erza, with a sword in her hand ready to cut him into tiny, bite sized pieces.

"Did you try and make a move on Juvia?" She growled, her dark aura enveloping him.

"Are you jealous?" He smiled fondly. Only Jellal Fernandes had the guts to ask Erza Scarlet such a question.

She blushed scarlet and he admired her innocent and adorable look in that brief second. It was then replaced with her murderous glower again and she swung her sword.

Well... you know what they say... love hurts.

So Jellal braced himself for a lot of pain...

* * *

"O-o-oh Gray-sama, good evening." Her blushed intensified, staring at his hands around her wrists.

"Yeah... I'm just escorting you to your lodgings, alright?" he mumbled. She didn't know why he needed to, it was only situated a few blocks from where they were. Despite her confusion, Juvia didn't bring up her thoughts.

Her smiled brightly at his thoughfulnes, but soon fell when he quickly released his hold on her. Juvia sighed disappointed and lifted her hands, stating at its contours with a vacant expression. If Gray did have someone he liked, then it certainly wasn't her at this point. Her jealously boiled itching to prank whoever he had his heart set on, but at the same time her heart ached not knowing what to do if he did indeed have a person he liked. The water mage huffed determinedly remembering her talk with Jellal earlier and strolled up to Gray, intertwining his hands in hers and held on. Her fingers were noticeably smaller and slimmer than his, but slipped into his palms easily.

Her face was flushed red again and refused to look at him finding the ground strangely more fascinating.

"J-j-juvia wants to hold Gray-sama's hands..." She mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

Strangely he said nothing, but even stranger still neither did he pull away and she felt like she was bathed in complete happiness. In the midst of her bliss, she did not notice him squeeze her hand tighter, nor the innocent blush set on his own face.

That evening the two mages walked hand in hand towards Juvia's lodging, both feeling very content.

* * *

**My fanfiction response for chapter 282- anddddd i wasn't going to post this up since someone else already posted their a response to this chaoter.. until chapter 283's cover hit me and i was just so filled with happiness, i need to write and share this! AHHHHHHHHH!**  
**Ahhahaa, this could possibly be more than a oneshot... but i have no idea xD**

**CANON ROAD GRUVIA WALKS DO DA, DO DA**  
**JERZA IS ALSO WALKING THAT WAY- ALL THE DO DA DAY.**  
**LOL, yeah can barely contain my happiness. :3**

**-Love you all, Shiawase-usagi :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**True blues**

**Chapter 2: The People in Love Alliance**

Because they were undeniably both jealous

* * *

It was the day after his meeting with Juvia and Jellal Fernandes was lost once again. He asked many where he was and if they could point him in the right direction. When Jellal finally reached Crocus's local tavern he jerked back when he sensed the wave of depression that wafted out from behind the door.

He frowned and reached for the door handle. It was stranger still when he felt water seep into his boots. The blue haired mage looked down to see a gush of water trickled from the gap underneath the door. His eyes widened and then taking a cautious step to the side, he applied his magic to force the door open.

As he expected a torrent of water surged through the open door sweeping several unconscious bodies out with it. Only one person he had come to know would be capable of creating such a mass amount of water. After the torrent of water was drained from the bar, the young mage made his way inside and found who he had anticipated. She had her face buried in her arms and sobbing sounds were smothered by her shirt. He grimaced slightly after realising that the water was in fact her tears.

"Juvia… are you doing all right?" He asked a bit worried as he approached her.

Her head perked up at the sound of his voice and she faced him, eyes filled with tears and then leaked down her face again and leaped into him.

"Jellal-san! H-h-he… Gray-sama doesn't like Juviaaa!" She wailed into his shirt. Jellal stumbled shocked, feeling her tears soak his shirt. Hopefully tears don't stain.

"Uh… how about we talk about this?" He tried to console the young sobbing mage in front of him.

He gave her a moment to gather herself up. "Usually Juvia would talk to Gajeel-kun about this, but he's not here."

Gajeel-kun? That was surprising... It seems like she was close to the tough looking dragon slayer in their team.

"It's alright, you can talk to me, if you want to?" he offered. "What happened after you had left?"

"Everything was all lovey dovey yesterday, between Juvia and Gray-sama, and then… he suddenly turned red and shouted he doesn't like Juvia! Most likely red from anger after Juvia went too far and held his hands!"

He chuckled to himself. It looks like someone's in denial. From what he had gathered yesterday, they looked like quite the cute couple…

She threatened to flood the bar again after spilling her problems and she went to sit back down again. He spied the manager sending him pleading looks to help him save his bar. Jellal nodded solemnly and brought a stool and placed himself beside the water mage.

"Are you sure he said that he doesn't like you, what exactly did he say to you?

Juvia suddenly straightened herself, coughed to clear her throat and retold what Gray had said to her, in her best Gray impression.

"Juvia, I don't like you..." She trailed off her eyes wielding up with tears again.

Jellal failed miserably to keep her tears back. "D-d-don't cry Juvia!"

She rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and continued.

"...And then Juvia ran off!

"Ah... well that's understandable... I think...What if it's all a misunderstanding? I think you should talk to him about it."

Juvia sniffed loudly. "He... well… before all that, Gray-sama... he said to Juvia he was going out somewhere today…So Juvia cannot talk to him today..."

"Well then where is he going?"

"Jellal-san is right!"

"I'm what?" He asked alarmed. Jellal did not remember saying anything else other than the words 'where is he going?' Maybe the 'well then' held some significant message that even he didn't know about.

"Juvia has to follow Gray-sama and find out! He may be cheating on Juvia behind Juvia's back!" She announced.

Jellal definitely did not remember saying anything to even tenuously hint those ideas. "W-w-what?"

"Jellal-san you want to come with Juvia?" She asked, her resolve blazing in her eyes.

"Well… I can't say there's anything for me to gain by joining you…

He should really stop her.

Juvia's eyes glinted with mischief, which Jellal unfortunately did not catch.

"You know what… before Juvia came here, Juvia saw Erza-san with that man…. What was he's name again… oh yeah…. Bacchus-san..."

At once the stool scratched the floor with a deafening screech and Jellal's hands were slammed on top the counter.

"Lead the way." He commanded, eyes burning with as much determination as hers.

The water mage smirked knowingly to herself and the two mages walked out of the bar, leaving ruin, puddles of tears and a sobbing manager.

* * *

"You know what Jellal-san, we should make a People in Love Alliance..." Juvia smiled cheerfully, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Well that's sounds nice and all, but mind telling me why is it... we're on top of a tree?"

"We need some higher ground to find Gray-sama and Erza-san." She explained as if it was so obvious.

After many painful attempts the two mages had finally found themselves on top of a tree branch after the water mage had insisted how necessary this course of action was. Jellal couldn't ignore all the stares directed at them and he had no idea why Erza or Gray hadn't found them yet.

It was surely a miracle at work here.

"Well… you seem like the expert…" He replied unsure.

Was… this even considered normal?

Wait… was this stalking?

"Juvia… I don't think this is healthy…" _Mentally and physically_, he added in thought.

"Oh look there's Erza-san...

"WHAT? WHERE? Give me that!" All previous thoughts flew out of the window as he snatched her binoculars and peered through them. "I don't see..."

He's eyes narrowed into slits when he finally spotted his lovely Erza and that Bacchus-shameless-bastard, shamelessly flirting with her. Too much touching involved and unpleasant gestures.

"Do you think Meredy and Ultear would mind if I blast HIM with my heavenly magic..." He growled as he spied the drunken man reaching for her rear end.

"Well... Juvia is pretty sure they will mind." She chuckled at his joke...

"True heavenly..."

Or what she thought was a joke... Juvia paled as he began his incarnation. He really meant it...

"No stop Jellal-san!"

Not only would half of Crocus get destroyed, but more importantly, Gray would find out where they were!

_Jellal-san isn't very good at this game._ Juvia thought to herself before pouncing on him to stop.

The tree branch they were on snapped from their sudden weight and they met a horrible fall on top of a leafy hedge just below.

"QUICK JELLAL-SAN HIDE YOURSELF!

Juvia crouched behind the flourishing bush.

"Stop pushing my head inside the bush Juvia!

"Shhh, It's Jellal-san's fault we're in this mess!" She hissed at him and peered up from the bush to see whether or not either Erza or Gray had noticed their presence. She found Gray wondering the streets peering at the shops, and Erza suddenly being led into a cafe by Bacchus.

"Jellal-san, Erza-san is in danger!" She cried seeing as Erza was in more danger than what Gray was, so she was first priority. Those who belonged in the people in love alliance had to help each other out.

"What?"

"We have to go!" Juvia stood up and grabbed Jellal and ran after them. Jellal was feeling he was being swept along in this wild ordeal.

Well... no one listened to him anyways.

* * *

"Erza. We haven't met in so long... why are you being so cold towards me?"

Jellal had been glaring at the two mages since entering the cafe after them. Juvia watched him holding up her newspaper to shield their face, both seated a few tables away from them.

""You won't confess, but you don't want anyone else to have her? That's a bit selfish of you JELLAL-SAN." Juvia mustered her best Jellal impersonation.

He flushed slightly and buried his head in his hands. "You got me..."

Juvia sighed and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "It's alright Jellal-san, Juvia knows exactly how you feel, now we have a mutual understanding."

He looked up at her smiling face.

"This is why we're in the people in love alliance!" She cried filled with enthusiasm bunching her hands together.

Jellal smiled at her passion and continued his watch on the supposed couple in front of them; it was a bit difficult with the newspaper in the way.

Erza had been lured with the prospects of a free strawberry cake or twenty. Bacchus had called over the waitress and then before Erza had time to order, he had quickly ordered for them. Jellal could tell that Erza was displeased and he noticed that Bacchus was eager to get out.

One minute that shameless male she was with would be paying attention to her, but his eyes strayed towards other women in the vicinity in the next minute. Jellal couldn't take it any longer.

That guy didn't deserve lovely Erza there. She was simply too good for him. Too good for himself even. He glanced at Juvia, who was also eying the two of them warily.

He was starting to understand how she felt about not wanting anyone else to have the person you love. That feeling of selfishness. Jellal closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He had to rid himself of this feeling. It was unhealthy.

He would snatch her away. This was only temporary because of his punishment, and until she finds a truly wonderful man. He's eyes saddened at the thoughts of Erza smiling and content with another male, but he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"How do we take Erza-san away?" Juvia had snapped him out of his depressed thoughts and he began to calculate the upcoming 'mission'.

"Well, we'll need to lure him away, and then we'll take care of him." Jellal would've felt bad if he were doing this for himself and for more selfish reasons, but that Shameless bastard had no rights to be with her.

He watched as said shameless bastard slowly moved his hand towards Erza's backside, his fifth attempt that day...

Not that he was counting.

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. _

"Don't worry Jellal-san, Juvia has a plan!" She gave him a left hand thumbs up which was filled with reassurance. He almost swore the thumb was sparkling. One side of the newspaper she was previously holding with her left hand, flopped down slightly. Jellal quickly made a move to hold up the other end.

"Juvia thinks she should have made eye-holes in the newspaper." She murmured to herself.

Her blue haired companion sweat dropped. That would've looked far too suspicious.

"So what's your plan Juvia?"

She grinned and then swiftly walked out of the cafe, gesturing him to follow. Like the torrent of river she resembled, Jellal was once more swept away by her craziness.

Well... It wasn't as if he wasn't enjoying himself.

* * *

She fidgeted with the hem of her dress clearly uncomfortable. They had just gotten out of the boutique after she had purchased her current clothing and Jellal was left holding onto her clothes.

"Juvia is not used to wearing such revealing clothing." She finally admitted.

Any normal male would have blood gushing out of their nose at first sight. She was quite the beauty underneath all those layers she usually wore. Jellal huffed stubbornly to himself inwardly. Erza was very beautiful too, even more so.

Jelllal shook his head to clear his mind.

"Well you don't have to do this for my sake Juvia." He offered a smile of gratitude and her clothes.

She shook her head tenaciously. "As a member of the People in Love alliance we must stick together and help each other out!"

"Alright, but at the first sign of danger, make sure you blast him with some of magic and make a run for it."

Even though that shameless bastard was... well... shameless, he is not to be underestimated.

Juvia stood at the cafe's door way and peered out to instigate their mission. She scanned the area and her eyes narrowed at the small table Erza and Bacchus was currently seat at. Jellal had also decided to have a peek, feeling somewhat confused as to why they weren't found out yet. He spied those passing by gaving them strange stares. Maybe it was just Erza and Bacchus that hadn't noticed. Maybe they were in their own little world. And maybe if he did not stop over thinking the situation, his sanity would still be in whole pieces.

"If he takes the bait, he has no right to be with Erza." He scowled.

"Alright, and when Bacchus-san comes out, we nab him!" Juvia grinned mischievously.

The screech of chairs scratching the floor and moving out caught their attention. Juvia and Jellal looked forward to see the said mage already on the move to the counter.

Juvia took this as her cue and moved towards him with great swiftness. She cleared her throat and gave the mage in front of her a pat on his shoulders to gain his attention.

Bacchus turned around and his smile widened, eyes travelling up and down her body. Juvia flushed slightly and forced down the lump in her throat.

"And what can I do for a lovely lady such as yourself?"

"Oh, sir, would you mind accompanying Juvia for today?" Juvia muster her sweetest voice. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and then made it obvious that she was looking at Erza who was busily studying the menu with fierce concentration. "_Unless you already have a date?_"

Juvia made sure she emphasised that last sentence.

Bacchus could barely contain his glee. Here a beautiful lady was asking him, if he would accompany her, dressed up so suggestively. He was sure he saw her in the magic tournaments before. He could come back for Erza later, it would be like hitting two stones with one bird.

Wait... That... didn't sound right.

He shrugged inwardly and turned his attention towards the very lovely lady in front of him.

"Nah, she's not my date... In fact i don't even know her" He gave her, what he thought was a charming smile.

Juvia smirked. Line, hook and sinker.

"Oh, well then, please follow me." She replied, barely holding her merriment.

Bacchus gladly followed her hypnotising hips and out the door.

Juvia walked around town, with Bacchus trailing eagerly after, until they arrived at the agreed meeting place.

Bacchus's eyebrows rose at her chosen place. Well dark alleyway wasn't the worst. He thought to himself. Here they could get some privacy at the very least.

Suddenly an arm was swung over his shoulders and Bacchus looked to his left to find himself faced with a man with blue hair and an intricate tattoo running down his face. Juvia had also draped her own arms around his right and he was affectively trapped between the two.

His face contorted into confusion.

"Look... lady, I don't do threesomes..."

Juvia and Jellal sent each other a smug look and Bacchus could feel a powerful aura erupt from the both of them.

He barely had time to scream.

* * *

The two bluenettes were making their way towards the cafe Erza was still hopefully at, after dumping the unconscious body in a nearby trash heap. They remembered his terrified facials before exchanging a merry laugh.

"Hopefully that will teach him not to two-time anyone."

"Oh, I bet he won't want to come near any females for a long time." Jellal smirked.

They arrived in front of the cafe door and Jellal held out a hand. Juvia looked down at the outstretched hand surprised.

"Thank you for helping me." He smiled at her.

"Oh, it's no problem at all Jellal-san."Juvia beamed at him and took his handshake offer. "After all those in the People in Love alliance must stick together!"

Somehow he knew she was going to say that.

The cafe door opened at that moment and they turned around to find Erza blinking surprised at the two of them.

"Jellal... Juvia... What are you two...?" She spied their hands connected and immediately her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Jellal...

The blue haired male, began to sweat. "Ah... Juvia I think you'd better leave..."

"Alright. Juvia understands..." She winked at him. Erza's killing aura doubled. Jellal laughed nervously. _Err... no my beautiful Erza, that wink was just to pass on a good-luck-with-Erza message.. there's nothing suspicious about it..._

After Juvia had disappeared from slight, Jellal rigidly turned to face his dear, lovely Erza?

"Erza... It's all a big misunderstanding." He offered a smile and held up two hands in front of him.

Erza materialised a sword.

"You must really like being punished." Her murderous aura was threatening to drown him.

Jellal sighed and dropped his hands in defeat accepting the inevitable. It was so cute when Erza was jealous, even if it was slightly painful.

"If i'm being punished by you..."

* * *

Juvia felt cold.

She frowned to herself. She was still in this skimpy outfit and she forgot to ask where Jellal-san put her clothes. Juvia wrapped her arms around herself, to cover her chest area in particular.

The various males starring her way didn't make it any less comfortable.

Her footsteps began to quicken and she directed her face towards the ground. The blunette collided with a wall and stumbled backwards. She looked up and her eyes nearly popped from her eye sockets realising that it wasn't a wall she had collided into.

"G-g-gray-sama?

Oh kami... she didn't want him, of all people, to see her dressed like this.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" He asked a bit surprised, but his eyes narrowed. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Juvia wanted to crawl in a hole. "Juvia isn't like this usually Gray-sama, really! She would never cheat on you!" She was failing miserably with her explanations. "Um... anno... Jellal-san, Juvia was just helping Jellal-san..."

Alright, so adding Jellal in this was making things worse.

Juvia's eyes widened slightly feeling the temperature around them drop dramatically lower. She couldn't let her hopes get too high. After all he was the one who said that he didn't like her. Feeling her gut wrench again she turned to leave, when her body was suddenly smothered with cotton. She watched Gray drape his coat around her, her eyes lit up with astonishment.

"Here, use this." Gray turned away, a blood vessel threatening to break.

"Oh... t-thank you Gray-sama" Her eyes softened and drew the coat around her tightly. She buried her face in the coat, unconsciously inhaling his scent.

"You want some company?" he asked.

Juvia nodded and he walked off first, and she trailed a few steps behind him.

"Gray-sama... yesterday..." She remembered Jellal's words from earlier and decided to take the chance to ask him.

"Yeah, yesterday I kinda didn't get to finish my sentence before you ran inside your inn..."

Juvia held her breath in anticipation.

"Well... you see, I meant to say... I-I-I don't like you as... **just** a nakama... Just so you know..." He had a lot of difficulties saying it out loud a blush covering his cheeks.

Juvia's eyes widened and she could feel tears form. You mean he didn't even like her as a nakama! That was the worst thing he could've said.

Juvia sprinted away from him, wailing out 'Gray-sama you baka!"

Gray on the other hand stood there clearly confused. Was she crying of happiness?

A smile found its way on his face as he bolted after her...

* * *

**Yes i have decided to continue this hoolabaloga with the both of them xD It was just so fun writing this xD Ahahahhaha! The People in love alliance ayyeeee~ I was just thinking Ultear's and meredy's reaction to all of this XD Too hilarious to think about! ahahhaha!  
So much more misunderstandings and a perhaps a new chapter? And this is the results of my procrastinating -_- geh...**

**What do you think~?**

**WOOOP FOR THE ALLIANCE OF THE BLUNETTES xD  
KUKUKUUK~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Blue**

**Chapter 3: Two ****true blues plus one more**

Because everyone is evidently a closet pervert

* * *

"Here we are~!" A cheerful Juvia Loxar pushed another girl in front of him.

Jellal blinked as the blue hair caught him off guard. He rubbed his eyes to clear his eyesight and to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There was no way there were two Juvia Loxars now. Oh Kami, unless she found a way to clone herself somehow.

Once his vision was less blurry he sighed in partial relief that it was a different girl. Her hair was done up in a loose headband and her eyes wider and more childlike. Fatigue really affected your eye sight.

"Let Juvia Introduce Levy Mcgarden."

"Oh…Err nice to meet you." He replied and offered a hand. She took it shyly and they had a brief handshake before breaking the contact.

This really didn't explain anything. Like, why was she in his room at this kami-forsaken hour and why she was introducing another girl when he already had Erza.

"This is another member of our People in Love Alliance."

_Don't tell me she was picking up blue haired strangers from the street to increase members. _

He should really stop her.

"Juvia… I don't think you should…"

As if she read his mind she introduced Levy as a part of their guild and one with love troubles as well.

"Levy-san here has told Juvia that she is in need of some help."

"Why are you bringing me into this?" he asked nervously and spied a Levy Mcgarden constantly switching gazes between the Juvia and himself.

"Well…"

Levy broke in before Juvia could answer for her "Sorry Jellal, it's my fault, I asked Juvia whether she could help me with some romance problems but before I knew it I was being dragged here to you."

Ah, yes like the little river she was.

"Ah, no need to apologise, I've had first-hand experience in crazy this week." He had a fond grin on his face despite himself.

"Jellal-san, your face is covered in bruises, did something happen?"

"Ah, this is the pain of true love."

"Looks rather excruciating" Levy decided to interject.

"It is indeed."

"So what brings you two ladies here?" He asked, but shot a questioning look to one Juvia Loxar in particular.

"Alright, Juvia has decided there needs to be some rules put in place."

Jellal grimaced as she ignored his question. "Is… this another game?"

"Oh, no, no, no! Juvia just wants to put in some rules for people who want to Join the People in Love Alliance."

Levy smiled. "Well, the first rule should be; that all members should have blue hair." She chuckled at her little joke.

"That's exactly what Juvia thought!"

Before Levy could notify her it was a joke, Juvia ran to Jellal's bedside table. It was covered with magic rune books and heavy tomes. She pulled a bit of blank paper out and grabbed a pen and came back to their small group of three. She scribbled Levy's previous words down.

"Well, before Levy came along, there was only Juvia and Jellal-san, and our names both started with J."

Jellal scratched his head. "Isn't that being too specific?"

"Don't worry, we can change Levy-san's name to Jevy."

Both Jellal and Levy sweat dropped. "Erm… does that have to be a rule Juvia-chan?"

Her eyes blazed with resolve, already showing her intent to keep the rule.

"Juvia hereby declares the name change from Levy to Jevy!"

"J-Jevy?"

There was no room for any arguments. Jellal and Levy exchanged stares.

_Quick run while you can._

"Alright, Jevy-san and Juvia has made up a rule each, its Jellal-san's turn."

"Oh... err..."

Juvia and Levy looked at him eagerly. Jellal suddenly felt the need to tug on his shirt collar from their pressuring eyes.

"Err- No one can fall in love with Erza?"

Juvia nodded in approval.

"And last rule, no one can fall in love with the same person!" Juvia looked up to see if there were any disagreements. There was none.

"Alright, these are the three rules we have for the People in Love Alliance."

"Well since we're clear on that, what brings you too here?" He sighed, why it couldn't have waited until morning?

"Ah, right we are here to discuss how to find out if Gajeel-kun has any feelings for Jevy-chan, and maybe possibly try and work out the inner workings of Gray-sama's mind."

Did this discussion have to occur in his room?

And he found it highly odd that the small delicate looking girl had a crush on that burly, large, mean, looking dragonslayer?

Well it wasn't like he could complain.

He was in love with a cosplaying knight in shining armour, and Juvia was in love with a stripper.

"Any ideas?"

Maybe if he hinted them an idea, this meeting would be over and he can get some much needed rest. Jellal tried to think of an idea that appealed to juvia. "Why don't you just spy on them when they're all together, you know us men love to gossip as well."

Levy mused to herself, thinking that Jellal must've been exhausted to suggest such a thing.

"That is a great idea Jellal-san, Juvia knew It was a good idea to come to you for advice." Levy could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

"Alright, Jevy and Juvia shall leave you for tonight Jellal-san." Immediately she grabbed Levy's hands and they exited his room. "See you in the morning!"

Jellal did not notice when he fell asleep.

* * *

"Good Morning Jellal-san!"

His eyes snapped open to find himself face to face with a certain Juvia Loxar. He couldn't supress a small shriek in time to avoid embarrassing himself.

Both Levy and Juvia burst into a fit of giggles.

"What? What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked frantically.

"We're going out spying today."

Wait… what? His memory was hazy from the previous night.

"Spying… on who?"

"Remember what Jellal-san said yesterday about spying on all the males to find out what they're thinking, Juvia has tracked down the perfect place to spy on them."

Jellal turned an eye to watch Levy's reactions to this suggestion. She was listening hard and paying very close attention. It seemed like this was the first she's heard of this so called plan of hers.

"…what is it?" he asked warily swallowing loudly.

"The men's bathroom."

He choked on his saliva.

It took him a few minutes to try and revive himself with frantic coughs, praying to Kami that he heard her wrong.

"W-w-what?" he asked weakly.

"Jellal-san must have bad hearing; today the people in love alliance will spy on the guys when they're due for their evening bath!" Her eyes twinkled and Jellal sunk down lower."Don't worry they're going to the local bathhouse this evening."

And that was meant to lessen his worry how?

Levy had a blush evident on her face. "Juvia-chan… are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry Jevy-chan!"

_Come on Jevy- err Levy put some more disagreement into this! You're my last hope!_

"a-and… I have nothing to do with this right?" he tried to meekly ask, feeling his voice failing him.

"Nonsense Jellal-san! We People in Love alliance members must stick together."

He knew and dreaded that she was going to answer him like that. Oh Kami-sama, please someone save him.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

Pfft, he didn't need to put up with this nonsense. He was Jellal Fernandes. He was a former member of the ten wizard saints also known as the strongest wizards in all of Fiore. He knew he was leaving a few broken hearts, but by golly his life and dignity were on line. There was no way in hell he was going to get caught perving at the male's bathroom.

Before he activated his meteor speed, Levy was already barring the windows shut and Juvia's mouth curved into a smirk.

_No._

"Water…" she held out her hands in front of her and summoned her magic.

_No, no…_

"…Lock!"

Suddenly out of nowhere an orb of water surrounded him and his eyes widened in shock.

_NO, NO, NOOOO! For the love of Kami-sama, NO!_

And before he knew it, he was an unconscious man, on the verge of losing every fibre of his dignity.

* * *

Juvia and Levy or currently dubbed as Jevy for the purposes of the alliance, had Jellal roped up and ready to go. They had travelled a few blocks to get to their intended destination. The local Crocus bath house.

"Juvia-chan, we're not actually going to- err- be peeking at them right?…"

A long pause before she actually answered. "Of course… not."

Her prolonged answer and something glittering in her eyes told her otherwise.

Now Levy Mcgarden, or currently known as Jevy, was a rather normal person, with of course being in fairy tail, there were the occasional irregularities about her. So as they walked up the stair leading to the bath house entrance she reasoned to herself it was perfectly normal wanting to peek at her crush for a while...

…Naked…

A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Mou! Juvia we're acting like perverts!" Levy followed her fellow blue haired companion around the corridors.

Really it's a wonder why they weren't caught yet.

"Juvia thinks it's this door." She smiled cheekily checking the bathroom number. "Let's go Jevy-san!"

"Oh, um okay…"

For some reason she was responding to Jevy… It wasn't a bad alternative or anything, but was there really a need for all their members to start with a J?

The two mages slipped through the doors and found a large steaming bath area, the dryer areas separated by a wooden wall. There was no one in yet.

"Juvia wouldn't it be a better idea to book the bathroom next door?" Levy sweat dropped.

Juvia looked around the premise, and nodded. "You're right Jevy-san, that would be the smarter option. Juvia smiled widely. "This is why you're part of the exclusive People in Love Alliance!"

So they would be having a bath as well. The two blunettes, three if you count the unconscious Jellal Fernandes they were dragging along, slipped back outside and then went to 'persuade' the bath owner to give them the bathroom next door.

* * *

Jellal woke up in the midst of a foggy environment, no it felt more like steam. Where was he?

Did he die and go to heaven?

He heard Juvia and Jevy chatter away to each other. "Juvia just realised we can't see anything if we're in a different bathroom."

Or was this hell?

He groaned and was induced to a coughing fit feeling as if his lungs had been previously filled with water.

All of the preceding events came rushing back and he bolted up right praying to Kami that he wasn't in the male's bathroom.

"Oh Jellal-san, you're finally awake."

His eyes bulged from their sockets at the sight of his two fellow 'People in Love Alliance' members only clad in a towel.

Oh kami. He was being unfaithful unconsciously.

FORGIVE ME MY BEAUTIFUL ERZA!

"Go away imaginary Jevy and Juvia!" He yelled frantically waving his arms to ward them off. "I am not an unfaithful man!"

"Calm down Jellal!" One Levy Mcgarden told him.

"Jella-san you're awake, and we've decided to listen to their conversation from next door."

Jellal sighed in relief. Ah that means he's not going to be mistaken for a pervert after all!

No wait... he was trapped in a bathroom with two naked girls. Was this any better?

"Shushh! I hear them!" Levy whispered urgently.

"Make sure you squeeze a lot of this scented bath gel so that Gajeel-kun and Natsu-san can't make out our scent and keep the taps running so they won't be able to detect our voices easily." Levy nodded and both mages went to work.

Juvia pressed her ear against the ceramic tiled wall.

"Man, i don't understand!" Ah, unmistakably her wonderful Gray-sama's voice. Juvia ushered Levy to join her.

"Gray, you don't understand many things." Natsu's loud voice cut through.

"What'd you say bastard?"

"Gray your towel is slipping." That sounded like Laxus.

"Shut it, we're all guys, who cares."

Juvia pursed her lips together to keep in a squeal.

"You loser's shut up, I'm trying to have a relaxing bath without your annoying babbling."

Levy immediately mouthed Gajeel, instantly recognising his voice.

So basically from what they had gathered, those present in the bathroom at the moment were all who participated in the tournament; Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and elfman.

"Gahahhaa, got your towel Gajeel!"

"Oi salamander, give it back."

"I betcha mine's larger."

"You wanna measure it and see."

"As a man, mine is obviously larger."

Levy slapped a hand over her lips to cover her gasp and took a step backwards, flushing in embarrassment. She lost her footing and fell forward and head slamming into the wall.

"Jevy-san, are you alright!"

She lifted her head up and gave her a thumbs up.

Juvia sweat dropped.

The bruise on her forehead and her bloody nose told her otherwise.

Jellal was sat in the corner watching with amused eyes. He didn't know what he was still doing in here. Maybe he really was a closet pervert.

The lowest of the low.

Scum of the earth.

Jellal sunk in the corner, rethinking his value as a human being.

"Gah, girls are so damn confusing." A Gray Fullbuster located next door began to complain.

"Women are not to be understood." Replied Laxus calmly.

"I tell her I like her and she runs away crying." Time froze and Juvia burned holes into the wall.

Who. Was. Her?

"Juvia is shocked." She held in a sniff. Levy began to console Juvia in every way possible and Jellal also decided to join and comfort her. Both knew a worked up water mage was not the best thing given the situation they were in.

"Juvia will not give up! She must learn more about HER!"

Levy felt sorry for whoever this girl was judging by the killing aura that surrounded their water mage at the moment. Jellal was wise enough to hide back in his corner.

"Love is completely bogus."

"Natsu, I'm going to do my best to ignore the fact you just used the word bogus."

"So Gajeel do have the hots for anyone?"

"It is manly to confess right here surrounded with men."

Levy held her breath and Juvia's eyes sparkled. "Here's what we've been waiting for!"

"Err- no one in particular..." they heard a certain iron dragon slayer answer.

"Gajeel don't be such a wuss, it's not like anyone's spying on us."

Juvia and Levy both grimaced in unison.

"Is she in our guild?"

There was a heavy silence that hung in the air.

"I take it as a yes."

The two blunettes exchanged excited glances. Jellal slammed his hands on both his sides and hoisted himself up.

"That's it! I shall not be involved in this devious plan of yours any longer!"

"Jellal-san you can't leave yet, you're our means of escape if anything goes wrong!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Hush now Jellal, we're trying to hear what Gajeel is saying."

_We? Speak for yourself Jevy- Levy, no Jevy..._

Sulking, the blue haired male placed himself down again.

"Natsu, you wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face."

"I would so!"

There was a round of snickers following his outburst.

"AHHH NO GO BACK TO WHAT GAJEEL WAS SAYING!" Levy began to slam a fist against the wall.

"Did you guys hear that?" they heard Gajeel ask.

"Jevy-san, you were too loud!"

"Oh sorry."

"So Gray were you rejected?"

Juvia clenched her hands. "Whoever has rejected Gray-sama will pay dearly, oh... wait Juvia should be happy, but should she be happy at Gray-sama's pain!"

"Well... not exactly, she's so unpredictable..."

"Just go and take her like a man."

"I'm trying to keep my cool here, i'll take her out or something."

Juvia began steaming. "Juvia's jealously is boiling!"

Levy began flailing her hands in a panic and Jellal leaped up too late to stop her.

"WATER SLICER!"

With a thundering crash, the surprisingly thin wall cut in half and it began to crumble.

Levy and Jellal watched in horror as the wall crumbled slowly revealing those on the other side.

Levy shrieked and Jellal's nearly toppled over from a heart attack.

"My dignity...I'm not a closet pervert..." he moaned.

"O-o-opps, Juvia didn't mean to attack the wall..."

"AH MOU JUVIA-CHAN!"

The wall had finally fallen in shambles; both baths open to both sides to see.

"Is that..."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Escape plan will now be put in action!" the water mage yelled instantaneously. She closed her eyes and the steam in the room thickened.

"Argh i can't see a thing?"

"Alright Jellal-san get us out of here with your meteor speed magic!" Juvia grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Ah, so that's what you meant when you needed me as a means of escape."

_Why didn't I think of this earlier?_ He cursed himself.

Jellal wrapped an arm around the two blunettes and summoned a large amount of magic and blasted out of the vicinity as fast as he could. He smashed through the roof leaving a hole and a few loose tiles.

The steam had finally condensed back into water, leaving five clueless Fairy Tail mages.

"Did I just hear Levy and Juvia?"

Gajeel and Gray shared a dark look. "Did you see 'Mystogan' in there as well?

"Seriously what the hell?"

"Gray, Gajeel where are you going."

Gray turned back around. "To pay someone a... What's that word again?"

"A visit?" Elfman offered.

"Yeah that's right a beating... I'm going to pay someone a beating."

And two mages left to commit murder.

* * *

The members of the People in Love alliance had finally landed in front of their lodgings. Jellal felt like the closet pervert he was, standing next to two ladies wrapped in only a towel.

"Well... wasn't that fun?"

"I thought I was a dead man!"

"Can't believe you cut the wall Juvia..."

The three blunettes turned to face each other, observing each other's differed expressions. Juvia's facials filled with guilt, Jellal's showing his despair and Levy's twisted with shock. All three stared at each other and then burst exploded into unprecedented laugher.

Juvia suddenly wound an arm around the both of them and drew them in a loose hug.

"Juvia had fun today!"

Despite everything Jellal gave her a smile and Levy chuckled.

"Your madness knows no end. But it was a thrilling adventure."

"Thanks for inviting me to a wonderful alliance Juvia."

After their goodbyes the three broke off into different directions, ending their meeting with a simple 'see you again'.

* * *

After Juvia had left, she stretched satisfied, but stopped mid-walk when her thoughts wondered back to their bath house adventure.

She placed her hands on her head and let out a scream.

"JUVIA FORGOT TO LOOK AT GRAY-SAMA'S NAKED BODY!"

The water mage suddenly fell into a profound depression, collapsing on the ground in a dramatic fashion.

The towel wrapped around her body slip its knot and revealing her figure and assets. A random passing by erupted with a nose bleed and Cana had come out of the inn at that moment.

"Juvia what are you doing?

"Just giving our readers some fan service." She sobbed.

"...what?"

* * *

Levy decided to visit Lucy to fetch a book she had let her borrow after she changed out of the skimpy towel. She knocked on her lodging's door and then opened it when she was answered with a 'come in'.

"Oh Levy, what have you been doing all day to visit me this late?"

"It's Jevy."

"What?"

Levy looked horror stricken at what she had said. Did she just correct the pronunciation of her real name?

"N-never mind Lu-chan."

"Hahaha, now you've got me curious, what did you do all day?"

Levy's thoughts recalled everything, and her face lit up red. She had been 'fortunate' enough to get a glimpse of Gajeel's naked body and she felt a blood vessel break and blood spurt of her nose.

Levy gave Lucy a supposedly reassuring thumbs up. "Nothing much."

Lucy's eyes narrowed.

The nose bleed told her otherwise.

* * *

Jellal had a feeling Erza was going to come out of the bushes and massacre him. She would somehow find out and he could say his good bye to this world.

If he was lucky enough he could get to Ultear and Meredy before anything catastrophic happened.

As he trudged down the road in desolation, when he felt a hand on his shoulders.

Jellal let out a manly yell. He turned around quickly to face what he thought was a raging Erza.

What he found instead were Gray and Gajeel with, if possible, equally threatening auras.

Oh right, they had been caught.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked trying to maintain his composure.

"We're here to pay you a visit..."

He began sweating. "Look... this was all a misunderstanding..."

The two mages in front of him began summoning their magic.

Why did it always end with him getting beaten up?

* * *

Ultear and Meredy glanced at each with dumbfounded expressions. THIS was their leader?

"Ultear, does your crystal ball have a record function there somewhere?"

"If only..."

"Jellal's a closet pervert..."

"Blackmail?

"Agreed."

* * *

**:P Poor Jellal. It's just not his week xD**

**Ahahaahahahaa, it was so fun to write, believe me! Sorry for the Occ-ness, its just Jellal slowly losing his sanity :L**

**And then there's three... Urgh, maybe i should change the title. xD**

**Hoped you all enjoyed and hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews too everyone :D**

**Rather pleased with my fast update :3**

**Until next time- **

**Usa-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**True blue**

**Chapter 4: Two True blue member times two**

Because everyone likes to play

* * *

They were seated in a small circle, members of the notorious 'People in Love Alliance'. Well only notorious to themselves so far.

"Jellal-san, why is it, whenever we meet, you're always beat up."

"Beats me... Ahaha, see what I did there."

"Juvia, I think he's lost it."

"Jevy, if you're going to talk about me, please refrain from insulting me."

"Sorry, Jellal, we were just poking some fun at you."

"Well enough about me, there's just something I wanted to ask first..."

Juvia had been conjuring up random watery shapes in the air, Levy thumbing open a book ever since they've began the meeting. Why his room was the official People In Love Alliance's meeting place was still a mystery to him, but there was a bigger mystery that was presented before him.

"Why is SHE here?"

And alas the number of people in the circle has upped by one more.

"Oh... Juvia has completely forgotten. Everyone, please welcome our newest member; Wendy!"

"Her hair is barely blue!" Maybe he was being bias because he was used to one shade of blue. He was wondering what kind of underhanded methods she used to con her into the alliance.

"You must be blind, just look how beautifully blue her hair is!"

"Heh, blue-tiful."

"So who's your crush?" Levy asked

The sky dragonslayer blushed. "Anno... my crush... R-r-r-r-"

"Romeo." Juvia finished her sentence. Wendy looked shocked that she had been found out.

"Am i that obvious."

"Do not worry, Juvia has an eye for these sort of things."

Jellal grimaced. She was a person to be feared.

"That's adorable!"

"Wendy-chan, we have some rules in our alliance, so a name change is in order."

"O-oh, well um please choose me a name then..." the shyer and much younger girl answered, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Your name is now Jendy."

"..."

Levy and Jellal had to hold in a laugh.

"J-j-juvia, the name change is ridiculous!" Levy flushed, struggling not to express her amusement.

"The Rules are sacred, it was here before the beginning of time, there's nothing that can be done about them." Juvia explained, sage-like.

"..." They had no retort that could possibly deny her absurd claims.

"J-J-Jendy?" the sky dragon slayer stuttered. "It's a very interesting name choice."

"Wendy-chan everyone in this club has to start with a J." Juvia explained

"Why is that?"

"It's the rule." Juvia smiled and then made a gesture towards the other members. "Levy-san is Jevy-san when she's in the People in Love alliance and Juvia and Jellal-san's name stays the same."

"Oh... I understand."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it." Levy gave Wendy a small pat. "By the way, how did she join the alliance?"

"Well, Juvia found Jendy watching Romeo-kun and Juvia immediately knew! It was love!"

Wendy blushed at having been found out.

"By the way Jellal-san, Erza-san was very impressive in the last round of the tournament."

"Yes your wife was excellent!" Levy threw in mischievously.

"Yes she was, that's Erza for you."

"You two are married?" Wendy asked surprised.

A faint blush spread across his cheeks. "N-n-no!"

"Jellal, you forgot to finish your sentence, he meant to say no-t yet."

He denied all of it.

"Juvia, what are we doing today?" Anyone could tell how he desperate he was to try to change the subject.

"Well, because our newest member is Jendy-chan, Juvia will be organising a very wonderful activity for tomorrow."

The other three members gave her an understanding nod.

"For this meeting Juvia will be informing everyone to meet underneath Crocus's large clock tower at noon tomorrow." Juvia looked at Jellal. "Don't get lost, alright."

Jellal sighed.

He should've known by now that what was to come was going to end in disaster...

* * *

Everyone met under the clock tower at around noon. Jellal was dressed up as mystogan again for disguise purposes. His gut feeling intensified with every passing second. He frowned to himself.

What could possibly be so bad about showing up today?

In all honesty he weighed his options, but showing up today was better than facing three faces filled with tears.

Finally Wendy came running towards the group of three to equal a total of four and Juvia led the way. They finally ended up in front of a large theatre and everyone stopped to have a glance at its magnificent structure.

Jellal sighed.

Finally a normal activity. His relief was so great he practically stumbled from the impact of it.

"What play are we watching Juvia?" Levy asked astonished at the idea of watching a play. She eyed the many posters which decorated the theatre's exterior.

"Oh, we're watching Romeo and Juliet." A playful grin spread across her face and directed a not so subtle look at Wendy.

Jellal caught on with her plan. "It should be renamed to Romeo and Wendy."

"Jellal, its Jendy."

"Even better, now both the leads have more in common."

Levy smiled. "They now start with J; Juliet and Jendy."

Wendy blushed and flailed her arms. "T-that's I-I-I Waitt...this is for me?"

"Oh, Jendy you could probably get some ideas." Levy smirked. "Like recite some Shakespearean to him."

"Mou!"

Juvia and company decided to stop teasing the smaller mage and walked into the large theatre. There they met with a young woman, presumably a member of the staff. She spied them walk in and then walked to them. She seemed jittery and looked like she could be suffering from a severe case of stress.

"S-s-sorry... are you here to watch Romeo and Juliet?"

Juvia stepped forward holding out their tickets. "We are."

"Forgive me... our cast haven't arrived yet.. so... um..." The lady looked clearly troubled.

It was at that very moment he saw the worse thing he could've possibly seen. Juvia's mouth curved into a very mischievous grin. It stretched and threatened to split her face.

" Actually... we are the actors for this play."

Adding to the very bad smile, that was the worst thing she could've possibly said. Jellal interpreted her ridiculous sentence as a cue to leave.

Jellal turned around swiftly and made a move to walk back outside when a hand snaked its way to grip his coat collar. He inwardly groaned. The blunette male didn't need to see that it was Juvia who had foiled his plans of escape.

The staff member looked warily at them. "Are you new...?"

"Yes, have been newly hired to make this play a success." Juvia bowed deeply. "Please take care of us."

"Well... we are desperate..." The woman looked desperate enough.

Levy and Wendy decided to see what was holding them up.

"Juvia, what's wrong?"

"Everyone, change of activity!" She smiled brightly. "We're going to star in the play."

It took a while before her proclamation had been digested.

Levy's and Wendy's eyes both widened when they realised the seriousness in her announcement. Levy's bandana slipped down her face and Wendy's mouth fell open.

"W-what?"

"Eh...?"

Jellal buried his face in his hands in despair. His gut feeling was right. He only wished it were a joke. Too bad things didn't want to go well for him.

How did it end up like this?

* * *

"Well... that's very odd." Levy Mcgarden pointed out after they were guided to the rehearsal rooms, with reluctance for three quarters of the party.

"Yes i'm afraid it is, none of the actors have shown up today."

Juvia didn't look the bit intimidated by this newly presented fact.

"Don't worry, we've got this all under control."

"That's good, I've managed to move the play three hours from now."

"That is good news."

Jellal could hear their discussion and mentally rebutted her sentence. _No, that is not good news. Being in this play is nothing to be happy about._

Levy and Wendy joined him in his little corner of despair. After a heated discussion with the staff member, Juvia happily walked up to them and handed each person a script.

"Of course Jendy-chan, Juvia has chosen you to be Juliet."

"E-e-ehh?" She blushed and looked at her script in her hands.

Juvia ignored her stuttered protests and turned to face Jellal. "Jellal-san Juvia has highlighted all the parts you are to play."

He accepted the small booklet and knew any signs of resistance were futile.

"Jevy-chan, here are your parts too."

Levy flicked through her script, mildly impressed with her accomplishment in such a short period of time.

"Alright, let's have a bit of a practise."

"Juvia-san, this is impossible! Only three hours for practise... we're going to make fools of ourselves."

Juvia crouched down and placed her hands on the sky dragonslayer. "Don't worry, Juvia will correct any mistakes you make. All those people were looking forward to this production; we can't let them come here for nothing."

Wendy nodded slowly and Juvia smiled in triumph. "Alright Jendy-chan, from this line here."

Wendy flipped through her small booklet and then began to read the line.

"R-r-romeo..." A blush coloured her cheeks. "I wish you w-w-were here with me, R-r-romeo..."

"Ahhhh, Jendy-chan perfect!"

Jellal could've sworn that stars surrounded her.

Levy leaned next to him and began to whisper. "Honestly I prefer the old Shakespearean version, I don't know why they modernised it."

"Ah but keep this in mind Jevy, most are not in tuned with the complicated language. This is just a simple theatre and is aimed for everyday people to enjoy."

"Well... I guess you're right..."

The two blunettes watched Juvia swoon all over the smaller blunette. "Now say this line!"

Wendy was beet red, and she looked like she could literally start steaming.

"R-r-romeo...I l-l-lov-" She suddenly flung the script and began to wail.

"MOUUUUU! I-i-i can't say such embarrassing words!"

"Nonsense Jendy-chan, love need to be expressed in words!"

Jellal felt like he should intervene and save the poor girl from her fellow blunette's torment.

"Juvia, what am i supposed to do?" He now had Juvia's undivided attention. He watched Wendy scurry off with a thankful nod.

"Oh Jellal-san! Wait right there!" She hurried off and then came back moments later, carrying a bag.

The water mage led him into the dresser with a series of pushes. "Jellal-san should change into these costumes for the sake of feeling in character!"

"Oh... if you say so..." Juvia towed him into one of the change rooms and he pulled the door shut.

The blue haired mage began to strip and wondered whether everything would run as smoothly as she proclaimed it would.

He carelessly flung all his clothes on the ground and hung his cloak over the top of the door. He opened the bag and his mouth hang open.

"Juvia, wh-wh-wh-wha?" He was stuck in a never ending loops of unfinished whats.

Juvia spun her head towards the door. "Its Jellal-san's costume."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in these!" he wailed. He looked down to pick up his pants but the sight of the random hand poking from the gap of the door left him with blank thoughts and a very unmanly scream. Elfman would've been ashamed if he heard such a pitch emitted by a man such as he. He picked up the felonious costume again and held it against his body in order to hide his naked self from the intruder.

"Juvia! What the heck are you doing?"

His question was answered when the mysterious hands which belonged to said person,nabbed his pants and dragged it out of the vicinity.

"Wha..."

He looked up and noticed that his cloak was missing as well; in fact the clothes he had come in earlier had inexplicably disappeared. Jellal couldn't help but admire her quick work, but he pushed away such respect for the crazy water mage and immediately his situation dawned on him.

Her cheeky voice from the other side of the door managed to confirm his worst suspicion.

"Now Jellal-san doesn't have any clothes..." She trailed off suggestively and immediately he caught on.

"These... costumes are the only things left i have... to wear..."

"Yes, unless Jellal-san wants to do the play naked, then Juvia thinks it's best that he wears the costumes," her seemingly innocent voice did not match up with the impious meaning of her words.

Jellal stared dumbfounded at the piece of clothing in his hands.

He felt like a rat cornered by a cat.

_Oh kami, why?_

He sighed. This must be part of his 'punishment'.

* * *

He was surrounded by the members of the People In Love Alliance, eying him in his very upsetting costume. Juvia looking pleased more than anything. It was a very bulky royal red dress, puffed up sleeves with ruffles stitched up in almost every area possible. The neck line was high and embarrassing ribbons were placed in with the ruffles. In other words, a very feminine dress.

An awkward tension hung in the atmosphere.

"Jellal..."

"What is it Jevy?"

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of... hobbies."

"Please..." he pinched the bridge of his nose to ease some of his melancholy. " Do not make this any harder than it actually is..."

"Don't worry Jellal, in the show business of plays, males are usually found wearing female clothing!"

"I agree and um... Jellal-san makes a beautiful woman." Wendy decided to offer.

"A very beautiful woman." Juvia looked in awe at him. "Juvia is jealous!"

Levy turned around to let out a much needed laugh. "Now Erza wears the pants, while Jellal wears the dresses."

And thus his dignity as a male was violated beyond belief. Jellal shrugged. That was, if he had even a bit of his dignity left from their last stunt.

"Juvia, mind informing me why I'm dressed up as a woman?"

"Ah, sorry Jellal-san, the lady informed me that the other woman had a very big build, and your body shape is closest to the woman."

Seriously, what were the chances, this woman must be masculine.

Levy smirked. "I can't wait to see him play the nurse."

"Jevy, i can't help but notice you've become progressively more evil these past days."

"Oh, Jellal that's your fault for being so easy to tease."

He ignored her.

"Well that leaves you with playing the male roles."

"Umm... that means i'm playing Romeo and tybalt?"

Jellal smirked. "That means you'll end up killing yourself."

"Juvia has already thought this out, and she has decided that it would be best Juvia comes in this part to play Tybalt."

The four nodded and noticed that only twenty minutes have passed.

"Next step." Juvia yelled out.

And before he knew what was happening, Jellal found his feet firmly pinned down to the ground. He looked down in shock to find Levy and Wendy holding him down.

Wendy looked so apologetic that he immediately forgave her; while on the other hand, Levy looked so devious that he had to swallow loudly.

"What's going on...?"

"Water Lock!"

"Wha-?"

And Jellal for the second time that week found himself drifting to a state of unconsciousness inside a ball of water.

* * *

De ja vu.

He's eyes snapped opened and his head spun. The bluenette frantically looked around and found that he was in a room and he noticed he was strapped down securely in a chair.

What in kami's name was going on?

This was a set up for a torture scene.

Anything they had in plan that involved him being strapped in a chair like this was bound to be close to torture.

He turned his head and spied Juvia dynamically chatting away to Levy and Wendy. "Luckily Jellal-san had not woken up this whole time..."

Jellal sighed remembering he just woke up into a nightmare. He spun his head back around and took this chance to face forward to emerge himself in thinking up an escape plan. For the first time since he woke up he noticed the mirror in front of him and then he spotted what was reflected within its glassy depths.

He let out a loud scream and jolted backwards due to his alarm. The chair toppled over and the rest of the People in Love alliance came rushing over.

"What? Whatever is the matter Jellal-san?"

He pointed a shaky digit at the mirror. Juvia followed his finger and frowned confused.

"Jellal... are you alright?" Levy helped pushed him and the chair back up.

"Sorry... my mind is playing tricks on-" He paused and his eyes bludged as it landed on the mirror once again.

What. Is. That.

"Juvia did Jellal-san's make up herself" She smiled proudly.

"Oh Juvia, stop taking the credit, I helped as well!"

Wendy coughed embarrassed. "I-I-I did some as well..."

The three bluenettes watched Jellal's mouth drop open. "See, Jellal-san is so shocked and cheerful that he is speechless!"

"Kukuku."

He buried his head into his hands. "I... am a monster, Erza... do not look upon my grotesque face!"

The air suddenly turned heavy.

"JEVY! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING TO POOR JELLAL-SAN!"

"W-w-what? Me?"

"Yes you Jevy! Just think, J is the letter of evil."

She was totally contradicting herself here.

"Yeah well Jendy is to blame, if she hadn't suggested the bright pink lipstick the makeup would've looked fine!"

"I-i-i'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"..."

"Juvia is sorry."

"Yeah me too, I wonder what came over us."

"It must because our confidence being crushed from our makeup skills being so harshly criticised."

The three mages all turned around in unison and then gave Jellal a deep bow.

"Sorry we made you look like... this."

Jellal sighed. "It's... fine."

Levy glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall. "We've already wasted an hour!"

"Do not worry, Juvia has asked Staff-san to project the words of the script on a large screen at the back of the hall we're performing in."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"I can't believe we're going to do this." Levy moaned.

"I can't believe i'm going to perform like... this."

"Juvia is confident that everyone in the People In Love Alliance will do fine."

Her speech made everyone that bit more positive.

"I'm confident that I can memorise most of my lines by three." Levy brought out her gale reading glasses. "Using these glasses will be no problem, I also pride myself on my brilliant memory."

"If worse comes to worse... just break into song..."

Everyone sweat dropped. That was a horrible suggestion.

"Juvia will get Jellal-san a pair of reading glasses and Juvia will work with Jendy on her lines."

"Alright... " Jellal grimaced at his face in the mirror. "We're really going to do this..."

A smile graced her features.

"Yes."

* * *

"R-r-romeo..."

"You can do it Jendy."

"I-i-it's embarrassing..." Juvia pursed her lips in thought. An idea popped into her head and she bent down to Wendy's eye level.

"Jendy, who is it you like?"

The sky dragon slayer blushed. "Romeo-kun..."

"Romeo-kun?"

The smaller bluenette tilted her head in confusion.

"His name is Romeo Conbolt right?"

Wendy nodded.

"As Juliet, you're not confessing your love to Romeo Conbolt, but Romeo Montague, right?"

Wendy nodded once more. "Yes... that's right..."

"But in this case, just think of Jendy-san as Romeo."

Wendy's brown eyes widened in realisation. What Juvia had told her was true. She wasn't confessing to her crush Romeo, but a fictional character. And Romeo wasn't going to show up at the Play, so it was all fine.

"Do you think you can do it now?

Wendy looked up her fellow bluenette with resolve blazing in her eyes.

"I can."

Juvia lifted herself up satisfied and handed the younger mage a pair of gale reading glasses.

"Luckily it's a short play."

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

The three hours were up and everyone in the room glanced at each other. The People In Love Alliance were dressed in their respective costumes and ready to get it over and done with.

"It's rather strange that none of the actual actors showed up at all." Levy pointed out absent-mindedly

Juvia looked up at the ceiling distracted. Jellal narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

No... Even for her... it wasn't possible...

Even as he denied it, he couldn't help suspect...

Jellal opened his mouth to ask anyway but was suddenly interrupted by the staff lady who had come to fetch them.

"Good Luck all."

They followed her towards their designated stage.

"I'm very nervous..." Wendy placed a hand over her chest. "I can almost feel my heart bursting from my chest."

"Don't worry Jendy-chan, there won't be many people at this small theatre."

Wendy smiled feeling a bit more confident and they followed their guide through the door which lead to back of the stage.

Levy stretched her arms to relieve some built up tension. "I'm glad no one from our guild actually watches plays for leisure, i dread to think of the possibilities of Gajeel seeing me."

"I'm glad that Romeo-kun doesn't know about this play either."

Jellal agreed with her statement in his head, but with Erza instead. He took a quick glance at Juvia who was peering from the curtains. He ushered Levy and Wendy to join and the three went to look at their gathering audience.

Nothing could prepare them for the shock that fell before them.

"I-i-is that..."

"W-h-hat, Romeo-kun?"

"No... way..." Jellal breathed spying familiar red hair in the midst of the gathering spectators.

Wendy stumbled backwards and rubbed her eyes intensely before hesitantly peering back at the audience once more.

"R-r-romeo-kun?"

"WHY ARE THEY HERE?"

"What are we going to do!"

"Gray-sama~!"

Jellal collapsed on the wooden floor and it was as if his spirit had decided to take flight and leave him.

Juvia watched her team fall apart.

"Jellal-san... your spirit is floating away..."

"Jendy-chan... don't cry..."

"Jevy-san... you're holding the script upside-down..."

Yes... they were in for one heck of a play.

* * *

**:P LOLOLOLOL, well what can i say... I'm crazy for writing something like this? xD I've broken this into two chapters, so... err enjoy? I love writing this story so much, its been so fun, i'm grining like the evil minded idiot i am. Ahahahaha, everyone loves making Jellal suffer... Mwhahaha, i love you Jellal! xD**

**Um, chapter two is coming soon.  
Oooo, btw check out my fanart for this story; shiawase-usagichan . deviant art/The-People-In-Love-alliance-309766006 Err... without the gaps of course XD Ahaha, only if you want too C:**

**Not too shabby if i do say so myself :3  
Thanks for the support everyone :D**

**Until next time,  
Usa-chan C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**True blues**

**Chapter 5: Two True blue member x 2 two**

Because maybe plays weren't as fun as they first thought

* * *

Juvia watched as her team's confidence from earlier crumbled into tiny pieces. She briefly wondered how Levy was reading her script as she held it up-side-down, lost in thought. Maybe she should dowse them in cold water.

Juvia did just that, and her fellow members snapped out of their trance.

"Discard all thoughts." Juvia bunched her fists together in a dramatic fashion and proceeded to materialise the water away. "We've come too far to turn back."

Two out of the three bluenettes gave Juvia a sour look. As in a Why-aren't-you-a-nervous-wreak- like-us sour look. Juvia ignored them and directed her attention towards the stage where the director was briefing the audience on the play. Wendy was still in a panic and frequently glanced towards the crowd through the curtains, specifically at a certain Romeo Conbolt. The young dragonslayer replayed the many embarrassing lines she would have to blurt out in her head and nearly fainted.

Jellal stared at his young companion feeling utterly sorry for her. Poor girl didn't know what she got herself into when she signed up for the alliance.

Juvia was the devil, making Wendy do this. For some reason he couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling suggesting that Juvia was ultimately the evil mastermind behind all this.

Jellal reprimanded himself for such a devious thought.

"Don't worry everyone; this is a chance for you to impress your loved ones!" Juvia beamed at her fellow bluenettes.

Jellal cringed at her words. How the hell was he going to impress Erza with this? Not only was he going to do this play looking so grotesque, but Erza would be out there witnessing this disgrace of a costume he was forced into. It was utterly humiliating.

The agony.

The humility.

_Maybe if Wendy had chosen the right lipstick colour..._

NO. WHAT WAS HE THINKING? Now he was acting like Jevy, blaming the innocent girl for the wrong lipstick colour. He was quite thankful that no one had any mind reading abilities.

Jellal snapped out of his unwanted thoughts and had barely enough time to register what Juvia had said. He felt a shove and before he knew it, he found himself pushed and stumbling in front of bright stinging stage lights. His mind instantly went blank.

The stage was larger than he thought.

The audience was larger than he thought.

What was he supposed to do again? Many curse words ran through his head. Jellal took a deep breath in and calmed himself down. From the corners of his eyes he spied Levy unwillingly pushed out from the safety of the curtains. He watched her attempt to run back behind, but his mouth fell open with he saw her blasted back out with a torrent of water. The bluenette male shuddered.

That woman was ruthless.

He directed his eyes forward, but then his eyes involuntarily wandered to a certain red haired young lady. Her eyes were eager, staring at him with fierce concentration. He found that she didn't recognise him in his costume and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was nearly glad that the costume was so horrible that no one could recognise him.

The key word in that sentence being nearly.

By now Levy had entered the stage and shakily reciting her introduction. She put in as much expression as she could muster. She felt herself tongue tied every time she pronounced a word, even though the script wasn't in its native Shakespearean language. It was because of a certain someone in the audience. Levy looked towards the crowd convincing herself that one certain iron dragonslayer didn't exist in the crowd. She was glad Jellal was on the stage with her. She knew she would be a puddle of mess had she performed solo. And then Juvia would've really turned her into a puddle of mess.

Juvia nodded proudly as she spied her 'students' performing. She peered from the curtains and directed her gaze towards the overhead at the back of the hall. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as soon she she spied the error message on the large screen. It flashed red, error in capital letters.

With impressive speeds she raced to the control room screaming bloody murder.

HOW ON EARTH WAS SHE TO IMPRESS GRAY-SAMA IF HER TEAM FORGOT LINES?!

* * *

Jellal had to cough and clear his throat many times before he could get the right pitch. Give him a hoard of fiends and mages to fight any day. He spied Levy clutching her sides and holding in a laugh. Tears gather at the sides of her eyes. He sent her a glare.

Jevy WAS the fiend on this battle field.

"That shall not do, those Capulets..." Jellal paused midway cursing to himself for already forgetting a line. He looked up to find that the screen at the back of the hall was flashing with an error message.

"Error?" he voiced out loud, his brain not exactly functioning properly.

Levy raised an eyebrow and adjusted her wig. Error? She turned to face the screen which contained the error message.

Levy wanted to facepalm herself. _Don't repeat everything you see!_ For someone so serious, he could sure forget himself sometimes.

Jellal stared at the screen blankly unsure of what to do. Just as he was about to blurt out whatever came to mind he almost sighed with relief. Words were finally loaded back onto the screen. The blue haired male- or currently a cross dresser wearing a brown wig and gaudy red dress, cleared his throat to start again.

"Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall..."

"..."

"...what...?" Jellal's head finally caught up with his mouth and he realized what he was saying. His blue eyes scanned the rest of the sentence and he could barely form a coherent sentence.

Just what the hell was uploaded to the screen?

Levy stared at her partner in shock after listening to the lines he had been bluntly spoken. They sounded awfully familiar, but not familiar as in Romeo and Juliet familiar. The audience was silent, some even checking their tickets to see whether they were in the right play or not. She looked up at the screen and her mouth hung open. A blush covered her face and she knew right away where the text was from. She was glad Jellal stopped where he did.

Oh kami.

This must be Juvia's doing.

Levy stuttered the rest of her dialogue making up ridiculous spontaneous lines and signalled to Wendy to drop the curtains. The audience's hushed whispers echoed throughout the hallway as Levy dragged jellal off the stage.

* * *

"JUVIIIIAAAAAA!"

The bluenette in question popped out from nowhere holding a very suspicious glass flask. Levy made a note to ask about it later and Wendy stared at it curiously, a strange scent leaking from the bottle.

"You guys were splendid."

Levy was still flushed and pointed at the stage. "YOU! YOU!"

"Juvia what?"

"YOU'VE TRAUMISED POOR JELLAL!"

Juvia frowned and looked over to the young man. He's mouth still hanging open and stuck in a loop of whats' like a broken record player.

Jellal seemed to do that often.

"Does Jellal-san have bad stage fright?"

Wendy cocked her head to the side. "What happened?"

"YOU UPLOADED AN EROTIC SCENE FROM **50 SHADES OF GREY** ONTO THE OVERHEAD!" Levy yelled at her. Luckily for Wendy Jellal had covered her ears as just as Levy shouted the YOU.

"Juvia... what?" The water mage was for once was lost for words. She walked towards the stage passing the backs stage working set up for the next scene. Juvia peered out from the slightly parted curtains. Her eyes travelled pass the stage, pass the few rows of audience members, stopped at Gray, then travelled up to the screen situated at the back of the hall. Her eyes skimmed it and her eyes widened.

"No wonder Juvia heard something so familiar." She looked up in thought. "This is Juvia's favourite book, did you know?"

"T-that's not the point."

"Juvia is sorry." She looked apologetic. "Juvia must've put up the wrong text..."

Levy sighed. She wasn't that mischievous to do something like that on purpose. No... This was Juvia they were speaking about...

"But that is one of Juvia's favourite scenes."

"MOU! JUVIA!"

"What did Jellal-san read?" the smaller mage looked curious and then also went to see. Levy and Jellal quickly made a grab for her arms and dragged her away from the curtains. Her innocent mind should not be corrupted by such words.

"Oh no, we've wasted time! We have to prepare for the next scene!" Juvia ushered them to their respective places. Jellal frowned at her. He was still in his dress for kami sakes! Well... it was too late to change. Juvia stumbled as her feet became tangled in Jellal's red dress. It was a miracle that he could even walk properly in the red attire. She yelped as the flask of water spilled over Jellal and she face palmed.

"Jellal-san! Juvia is sorry!" The water mage cursed to herself.

Jellal sighed and shrugged. What's done was done. There was no time. It was only water anyways. Juvia glanced up at the clock and pushed Jellal towards the direction he was supposed to head. The formerly feared and respected mage quickly made his way towards the direction Juvia had pointed him in. Back stage was larger than he first thought and wandered around hopelessly. He looked back. He should've just cut across the stage in the first place, instead of trying to go backstage and around. He really did have a terrible sense of direction.

_Where was everyone else?_

Jellal discovered some stairs and looked at them curiously. He found himself climbing up the miniature flight of stairs hoping they would lead to the stage and hoped that Juvia wouldn't chew him out for getting himself lost. The blunette male had in fact found himself on the stage again but on the balcony where Juliet was meant to be.

Kami loved to hate him.

This play was going to end in shambles. He blanched and spied Wendy as Juliet down below the balcony waiting. Levy had also made her entrance, standing on the stage mid-way with a very confused expression.

They had already screwed up one of the most important scene in the play; with Jellal still as Lady Montague on the balcony, Juliet and Romeo having met each other in a very unpredictable way.

It was too late to try and change their positions as the curtains rose.

Impromptu was the only way out...

* * *

Jellal fought the urge to pull at his frilly collar and the helpless looks Wendy and Levy were giving him did not help ease his tension.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" he yelled out, mind completely vacant of coherent thoughts. It was his first time performing and earlier stage fright had not disappeared. It was inevitable that he would begin to succumb to pressure.

Levy wanted to facepalm herself.

Wrong play Jellal! And even if we were doing Rapunzel, your lines are messed up.

Levy decided to take charge and stepped forward. "Juliet, how dare you hold my mother hostage!"

Wendy widened her eyes and raked her brain for something to respond with.

"I did no such thing R-r-romeo-kun, s-s-she... came to me!"

Oh... that didn't sound right.

Wendy blushed at her bold statement. Jellal watched them perform, feeling his confidence slowly creep back.

Levy- or for this play known as Romeo, turned her head towards the balcony. "Mother, what is the meaning of this!"

His eyes darted toward the large screen and began to read Juliet's lines. 'O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?'

The audience began to laugh and the three blunettes exchanged excited glances.

"What, but mother, that love is forbidden!"

All three of the People in Love Alliance began to feel themselves immersed in their roles. Wendy not feeling as shy anymore realising that the play had taken a 360 turn and that she wouldn't have to confess her love to Romeo, in front of Romeo.

"L-l-lady Montague, but I... I... I thought you were in love with me!"

_Jendy_... Jellal thought to himself. _Your sentence has just warped things way out of proportions._

Levy turned her head and placed her hand on the hilt of her prop sword. "You fiend! My mother shall not be with the likes of you!"

Not only has the story taken a turn for the worst, it was now centred on a love triangle between Juliet, Romeo and Lady Montague.

Just what in the hell.

"D-d-don't underestimate me!" Wendy had no weapons. How could she make this more exciting? Her large brown eyes glanced around, until it landed on Juvia standing hidden on the stage, where the curtains began. Alright so asking Juvia for advice, she admit to herself, wasn't the best idea she's had.

Levy continued to pull the sword out of its hilt. She frowned to herself. Seriously, was this thing super glued together?

Laughter grew in the audience; thinking at the sword being stick in its scabbard was all a gag. If only they knew.

Juvia spied Wendy's eyes landing on her, seeking some guidance. She happily complied and made some gestures at the young mage. Wendy cocked her head to the side.

_Juvia-san, what should I do?_

_Wendy should try to put in some magic in her performance. _Jellal thought.

_Ah, i wish to see Gray-sama!_

_Juvia, go away if you're going to throw in a useless monologue like that. _

_Guys, how the hell are you communicating through telepathy?_

_This is fiction, anything can happen._

It was at that moment the hall burst open to reveal the magic council. Jellal froze in horror and watched them march down the walkway. Levy and Wendy exchanged worried glances as they approached the edge of the stage. Was Jellal found out?

The blunettes watched as the younger man, Lahar the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit climbed on the stage. He was the one who had jellal arested before- practically Jellal's biggest threat . There were quiet murmurs from the audience but they were hushed as soon as he put his hands up.

"Do not be alarmed citizens of Crocus. We are sorry to interrupt this play to inform you all to be wary of a prison escapee."

Wendy and levy sent Jellal subtle glances as he stared at the council member filled with caution and ready to make an escape.

"Worry not, for he has yet to make a move and we are thoroughly hunting him down as we speak." He turned around to Levy and Wendy and they flinched. He gave them a slight bow.

"Terribly sorry about ruining your play."

Levy forced a smile. "No, no, it's quite alright."

Lahar pushed up his glasses and turned around to Jellal. All three bluenettes tensed and Juvia watched from the curtains ready to summon a thick fog to help his escape.

His dark eyes stared up at the cross-dressing fugitive and Jellal resisted the urge to swallow loudly. He forced a female's laugh from his lips.

Wendy and Levy sweat-dropped.

He was a terrible actor.

"Can I help you Sir?"

The magic council member remained silent and remained staring at him with passive dark eyes. The two males continued to exchange heated stares until Jellal's mouth unconsciously fell open. Three pairs of eyes widened in shock.

A red blush spread across the normally serious Lahar's face.

What. In. Kami's. Name. Was. Going. On?

The black haired official pushed up his glasses and tugged on his collar. "Y-y-ou're such a beauty."

Jellal stumbled and leaned on the balcony to help support his legs that had inexplicably turned into jelly.

"W-what?" he asked weakly. Did he just hear him right? He couldn't be talking him? Right? He must be looking at Levy or Wendy from the corners of his eyes. He must have eyes at the back of his head. He must...

Oh kami.

Lahar cleared his throat, still with the blush on his face.

"I've never felt like this before..."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" All three blunettes shouted in unison.

Levy shot Jellal a glare. "I can't believe Lady Montugue is cheating on Erza!"

"Lady Montugue! H-h-how could you!"

Not you too Jendy!

He stared at his fellow People in Love Alliance members with horror stricken eyes. They weren't concerned about the fact that the head of the Custody Enforcement Unit was way out of character and confessing his love to him, but the fact that he was cheating on Erza... which he added- he was definitely not!

That was a false accusation!

"He's the one who fell in love with me!" he wailed.

The black haired Lahar fumbled with his coat embarrassed and Jellal blanched.

"So... this is love?"

Wendy shot him a teary eyed glance. She was clearly condemning him for some sort of felony that he did not commit.

Levy glared at Jellal briefly and stepped closer to try and tell him off. Wendy watched the two before her head begin to spin.

She began to break out in a sweat. The smaller blunette suddenly became reproachful. There was a strange magic at work here.

Wendy furrowed her eyes. Her sensitive nose began to detect a slightly sweet smell and then her eyes widened in recognition.

"Jevy-san! Quickly hold your breath, there's a love potion fume that's polluting the air." She quickly glanced at the older bluenette.

Levy stumbled her cheeks were flushed as if she were drunk. Jellal watched the scene unfold below him. What in kami's name was going on?

"Jellal..." Her gold brown eyes were filled with hearts.

"Jevy? What's going on?" he asked confused and trying his best to block out words of enticement from his former foe. First he was out to put him back in hell but now...

Jellal didn't know what motives he preferred the usually strict council member have for him.

"Jellal, you have such beautiful bright pink lips."

"...Jevy...What are you saying...?" Funny how she was commenting on the pink lipstick that she blamed Wendy for.

His mind didn't want to digest what was happening. Levy was acting very strange as well.

The crowd beyond was in an uproar of laughter, and as encouraging as it was for the uprising actor, Jellal was preoccupied with other unsettling matters to feel honoured by their reactions.

Wendy looked around for the source of the love potion fumes. Her cape muffled the dangerous smell and she edged away from Jellal. The blunette had quickly deduced it was from Jellal, but Jellal hardly seemed the type to spray love potions on himself.

"Lady Montague do you remember anything suspicious happening to before this?" She squeaked at him from her position.

Jellal set his lipstick caked lips in a straight line and looked up in thought. His eye twitched picking up Levy's and Lahra's current argument on who should be the one to marry him.

_Just ignore them, just ignore them._

Wendy also began to run through possible scenarios and then one word popped into both their heads.

Juvia. Loxar.

Two words to be correct, if they counted her last name.

"That's right! She spilled something on me before i came on stage!"

"That's right, the strange smelling bottle she was carrying earlier!"

"Its a love potion Jellal-san."

He sighed with relief. That cleared up so many things. Thank Kami. Jellal breathed a sigh of relief. Wendy had no idea how much closure her deduction had given him.

Wendy spied Levy in a pose, eyes blazing with fury. "Lady Montague is my lover! I won't let Juliet or you have her!"

Jellal grimaced to himself. Not only did the love potion make those who breathe in the scent completely infatuated with the user, but it seemed like their personalities were completely changed. He flinched slightly catching wind of Lahar's disgusting speech on love to retort Levy's confession.

"If that council member is able to join in the play, then i should too!" he heard a familiar Erza yell from the crowd.

Jellal grimaced. _Please don't dear Erza... for the sake of whatever little sanity i have left_. Luckily Erza was held back down by three males.

"I will show you the depths of my love! Solid Script..."

Jellal's eyes widen as Levy began her incarnation. "Jevy, STOP!"

"FIRE ATTACK!"

Wendy watched in horror as Lahar recited some words and immediately a barrier made of runes appeared around him. The fire magic bounced off and rocketed upwards and burning into the ceiling. Bits of ash and plaster crumbled down.

"COOL, LOOK AT THE SPECIAL EFFECTS!"

Wendy turned around quickly to find that Juvia had come out of her spot and had changed into her Tybalt costume. It consisted of a fur cloak and a white collared shirt. The bulky brimmed hat she had on had a large feather attached at the side.

"Juvia-san! This is a mess, and with the council here, Jellal is not able to use magic!"

Juvia nodded with serious eyes and held out her hands. "Juvia must admit, Juvia is the one at fault here for accidentally spilling the potion on Jellal-san."

Wendy nodded. So it was Juvia.

The water mage gave her a pout. "Gray-sama will never be impressed with this, and that potion was meant for Gray-sama. This is truly a disaster!"

Wendy ignored her rambling and tugged on her coat to try and gain her attention. "Juvia-san, if you don't do something this place is going to get destroyed!"

"But there's no antidote..." She stopped when Wendy looked up at her with wide anticipating eyes. "Right, Juvia should do something!" Juvia raced forward.

Lahar spied Juvia speeding towards them. He held out his hands and summoned a rune barrier.

"I shall not allow any more people to approach Lady Montague's impeccable form!"

Juvia slammed into it and bounced off the barrier. Juvia felt herself falling off the stage and she turned her head slowly towards Wendy. Her eyes were trying to communicate a message to her fellow alliance member.

_'I'm sorry Jendy... Juvia did all she could, but it seems she has been defeated. Please take care of the rest..."_

A tear escaped her eyes dramatically.

"YOU BARELY DID ANYTHING JUVIA-CHAN! MOUUUU!" Wendy shouted.

Juvia's eyes widened as she remembered that Gray was in the audience. With new found enthusiasm the bluenette pushed herself off the edge of stage with her foot and launched herself towards familiar black hair. Somehow she managed to crash into him and he stared at her bewildered.

"Juvia? Just what on earth..."

The water mage looked at him with seemingly innocent eyes. "Juvia fell."

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Of course you did."

* * *

Wendy needed a few minutes before collecting herself. She has just seen their trouble-making leader fly to Gray in a very strange fashion and decided to leave it at that. Wendy spied Levy and the council member in an epic battle, completely destroying the stage, and Jellal crouched in the corner of the balcony prop in a slump.

She hurried backstage and ran towards the balcony. Fortunately as Wendy made her way to stop the fighting she spied the potion bottle. She picked it up and her eyes skimmed the label for any useful information. She placed the bottle down, now knowing how to stop them and raced towards the balcony. The blue haired dragon slayer slowly made her way to Jellal thankful that the two mages were too occupied in their fight to notice.

She covered her nose and shook him out of his dazed stupor.

"Jwellal-sawn, whwurry wuph and swrip." She told him through smothered material, blushing furiously.

He looked at her with humour dancing in his eyes.

"That's funny Jendy, for a second there I thought I heard you tell me to strip..." He trailed off when he spied the seriousness in her eyes. His eyes were filled with horror.

He made a move to escape, but Wendy pounced on him and stripped him of his dress relentlessly. The smell of the potion was very strong on his dress, and if she didn't get rid of it soon, she too would become infatuated with him. She continuously squeaked her apologies and Jellal flailed hopeless felling violated beyond belief.

Why must he suffer?!

Wendy left him with only his underwear and bowed her apology. She threw the dress high in the air and used her magic to completely destroy the piece of clothing.

If she remember specifically, this love potion was susceptible to magic, and the effects of the fumes would immediately wear out if the main source were destroyed by some sort of magic. She slowly removed her cape away from her face and breathed in experimentally.

All she could smell were flames and rubble left over from the fight. Wendy sighed slightly to herself. The horror was finally over.

Levy and Lahar had both fallen into a faint after the effects had disappeared. The hall became silent again. She turned to face the audience awkwardly.

Oh that's right.

They were still in the midst of performing.

Wendy walked unsure towards the middle of the stage with three of the cast out for the count and then did the only thing she could think of.

The young blunette bowed to the audience.

The audience remained silent and Wendy shuffled in her bowing position awkwardly. She sighed knowing they weren't going to get any claps from them, seeing as they completely ruined the play.

Wendt made a move to lift herself up again when she heard it.

Her heart began to thump loudly.

It started as small patters of palms, and then steadily grew in momentum. She felt a pat on her shoulder and whipped her head around to find herself staring at Juvia who had gotten on stage again, kami knew how though. Her lips were parted in shock as the entire hall echoed with thundering claps and whistles. She founded herself captivated by their synchronised applause, and some in the crowd standing up to give their praise.

"Well done hero!" Juvia smiled.

Tears gathered at her eyes. She was usually the person who didn't stand out, the one who had no redeeming feature, and the one who stood in the background shyly. Today she was the star of her own show, and the hero she never had the opportunity to become. Wendy stared at the cheering audience and then her eyes landed on a certain fire mage. His eyes sparkled at her and she blushed and smiled widely with soft eyes.

Jellal had made his way over, draped in a cape and borrowed clothes. The irony was that he had borrowed clothes from the still conscious council member. He looked more like a council member than the fugitive that he was. Levy had also woken up confused at all the clapping but came to join them anyway. The four blunettes held hands and then bow once more in unison.

The once stinging stge lights they were now staring at proudly.

The claps continued to resonance throughout the hall for hours on end.

* * *

Lahars had completely forgotten the previous events and he was led out by the members of his Enforcement Unit. They decided to spare their leader from a life time of embarrassment by keeping his performance a secret.

The staff lady nearly fainted upon seeing the stage blown to bits, but was more forgiving as critics applauded her on the realism in the performance of the play.

The People in Love Alliance gave each other a knowing glance and broke out in a smile.

Juvia grinned and crossed her arms in triumph. "Alls well that ends well." She ignored the glares directed at her.

The staff Lady came to thank them once more. They turned to leave but she stopped them momentarily. "Ah, it was strange that none of the actually actors had shown up today."

No one noticed Juvia slinking away from the group at that point in time.

"One of the actors called and actually told us what had happened. It seemed that before they could get to the theatre, they were suddenly engulf in a large water dome and then were knocked out unconscious." She gave them a hearty laugh. "And I told her to come up with better excuses! Isn't that just funny, couldn't come because they were trapped in ball filled with water!"

The members of the People in Love Alliance ignored her and stared at each other in shock, mouths hanging open.

"Juvia... She..."

"This was all planned out..."

"From the very beginning..."

They turned to try and find the culprit responsible for their suffering and misery. She was nowhere to be found. The sounds of running footsteps reached their ears and they turned around towards the back of the hall and spied her hair disappear through open doors.

"JUVIAAAAAA!"

"MOUUUUU!"

"JUVVIIIIAAAA LOXARRRR!"

They ran after her with every intentions of getting their revenge and one thought ran through their minds.

That woman was the devil.

* * *

**PHEW! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER EVERYONE! Sorry for the craziness and perphaps the occ-ness . sorry!**

**Sorry for the delay kids xD this was so much fun to write, i don't know why i put it off for so long. But then again i had so much going on and in all honesty, i had run out of ideas for this. Actually I worked on chapter 6 before this one so if i work really hard on it, i can get that chapter done by this weekend or earlier. If you've seen my fanart for this fanfiction, you'll know who's the next victim- err member of the alliance xD **

**Just type in 'People in Love alliance' on deviant art if you want to see it xD  
And while you're at that, those Gruvia lovers, I've found a very beautifyl Gruvia artwork by Kristallin-F! Just type in ****FT Reject your doubt**** on the deviant art search bar, and it's the first artwork. Please give her your support by commenting and favouring. I think it's my favourite GRUVIA art xD  
Ahahha- shameless advertising :P**

**Anyways, expect the second chapter very soon, and hope i made you laugh. xD **

**-usa-chan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**True blues**

Chapter 6: We blue it up

**Because everyone knows the way to a person's heart**

* * *

Alright, he was perfectly fine with two human girls, a much younger girl, but the members they were accepting were getting ridiculous.

"Juvia..."

"Yes Jellal-san?"

"Don't tell me the cat is a member of the alliance?" He eyed Happy warily and closed the door to his room.

"Oh, you're so insightful!"

Ok, so he was blue, so what?! Does blue fur count as hair?

"He's a cat."

"Actually he's an exceed." Wendy corrected him at once.

"Jellal-san, are you going to deny a young cat his love because he's not human?!" Her face lit up in disappointment and held the blue cat in her arms. Wendy nodded her head in agreement. The cat only had to make things worse by directing him a teary eyed glance.

Jellal threw up his hands in defeat. He never won anyways.

"Don't worry Jellal-san, now you've got another male to keep you company."

"Alright, what are we doing today?" he asked, deciding it was best that they changed the subject.

"Well, Jevy-san hasn't arrived yet, so we shall decide on a name for Happy for the time being."

There's really nothing to decide on. It was already blatantly obviously.

"Juvia proclaims your name to be... Jappy."

He bit the insides of his cheeks to keep himself composed. He watched Wendy struggle to keep herself from laughing as well. He should've known already, but it was still funny hearing it.

"Welcome to the alliance Jappy!"

"Aye!" said the blue cat whilst saluting completely unperturbed by the name change.

The door burst open to reveal Levy. "Ah, sorry I'm late; did I miss out on anything?"

After last time's stunt, he was surprised that she wouldn't want to miss out on anything.

"Don't worry Jevy-chan, Juvia was just about to explain today's mission."

The solid script mage sat herself down in the circle next to Happy and Jellal. "Oh? Happy's in the alliance now?"

Was he the only one that thought having a cat in the alliance strange?

"Aye, it seems I too have a problem with love."

"It's Jappy now Jevy-chan!" Juvia explained.

"Jappy..." Levy held up a straight face for a while. She continued to think to herself. _I should've known, I should've known. _Jellal mentally counted down her demise.

3, 2, 1...

And then she lost it, Levy had to quickly turn around to let out a much needed laugh.

She quickly collected herself after it was out of her system and put up an emotionless facade.

"Let me see, Charle?" Levy guessed.

"Aye sir!"

The blue haired bookworm gestured at Juvia first.

"Gray."

"She Liiiiiiiikkkkeeeeesss him~" And the blue exceed placed a paw over his mouth, mouth in a cheeky smirk.

"Damn straight." Came the blunt reply of the water mage.

She motioned at Wendy.

"Romeo."

"She Liiiiiiiikkkkeeeeesss him~"

"Ahh, I-i-it's embarrassing!" Wendy squeaked covering her blushing cheeks.

Levy continued around the small circle, next being Jellal.

"Erza."

"She Liiiiiiiikkkkeeeeesss him~"

"But I'm a he!"

Poor Jellal went ignored as usual.

Finally Levy pointed to herself.

"Gajeel."

"You Liiiikkkkkkkkkeeeee him~" Happy finished smugly.

Levy sweat dropped. "Did you really have to do that all the way around?"

"Of course. It's my catchphrase!"

Introductions were finally finished and after explaining the rules of the alliance; Juvia continued her briefing of the day's activities.

"Anyways... Today we're going to prepare chocolate sweets for Valentine's Day!"

"Um... Juvia, I hate to break it to you but it's nowhere near Valentine's Day..." Levy pointed out.

"In the People in Love Alliance, it's always Valentine's day."

Wendy cocked her head to the side. "Why the sudden need to give people chocolates?"

"You know what they say; the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Juvia left out the part about catching Gray peer into windows looking at chocolates before. They didn't need to know.

Happy looked up in thought. "That applies to girls too... and cats right?"

"Well... of course, everyone loves chocolate after all." Juvia smiled, imagining Gray praising her for her wonderful cooking.

_Would you like a kiss in return for these chocolates?_

A squeal and some swooning. "I DO GRAY-SAMA!"

Everyone dismissed her usual behaviour. Jellal couldn't help frown at the many things that could go wrong."I don't have to be here right?"

"Oh Jellal-san, what are you talking about?" She had a slight smile on her lips and pulled out a rope out of thin air. "Of course you're going to participate as well.

He should've known by now, struggle was futile.

Jellal knew it was going to end in a disaster before they've even started.

And where in kami's name did she get that rope from?

* * *

Juvia decided they were to cook in B team's kitchen inducing that Erza and Gray belonged in A team and could show up unexpectedly, and Gajeel was out today. And when saying that Gajeel was out, it was a forced out with a torrent of water spontaneous sort of going out.

Jellal looked down at the ridiculous apron he was made to wear. Not only was it decorated in embarrassing frills but the words 'Mama of the kitchen' was stitched across it.

"Why am I to wear this? I'm not female in the least!"

"Why Jellal-san, an apron is an absolute necessity when you're involved in cooking!" Juvia made her order clear and tied on her own apron.

He eyed her wearily. "Then why is it, that Jevy's wearing a lab coat!?"

Actually, no one could really answer him.

"Jellal-san looks nice in that apron." Wendy added in awe. Everyone ignored his cry of protest.

He shuddered at the growing prospect that his fellow People In Love Alliance were going to force him in other feminie clothing from here on out. Ignoring that horrendous thought Jellal pulled up his sleeves as he started gathering the utensils.

"I'm not too great at cooking, so forgive me if I make any mistakes." He confessed. As much as he felt that today was going to be a disaster, he thought that cooking wasn't such a terrible thing to do.

"Why Jellal-san? Cooking is as easy as pie."

"Well considering the several factors that I was a slave for my childhood, then trying to revive some all powerful wizard for my the rest of my teenage years, and for my adulthood I was trapped in a prison, I didn't really have time to learn." He chuckled despite his very grim tale. Jellal was certainly the gloomer.

" And now you're a fugitive!" Happy had to add in a sing song voice.

Jellal sighed and then gave a tired smile. His depressing mood leaking out of him in heavy waves. Juvia tried to swat away the imaginary tendrils of depression.

"Don't worry Jellal-san, we can learn together! Juvia couldn't learn to cook during her childhood too!"

"Oh, so you're a beginner too?"

"Don't worry, Juvia has been teaching herself how to cook" She grinned proudly. "Well, just before Juvia has cooked Gray a bento!"

"Oh, that's amazing Juvia-san, I'm sure I can learn a few things as well." Wendy smiled at the thoughts of learning how to cook. The mages of Fairy Tail were all known to have very miserable childhoods.

"Guys, don't worry, just follow what the books tell you, is what I always say." Levy said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

"When do you always say that?"

Levy sighed. They shot down her attempts at obtaining a catchphrase.

_I must obtain a catchphrase one day! _She thought determinedly to herself.

"...Well the point is, if we follow the recipe nothing can go wrong."

"I'm going to cook a fish smothered in chocolate for Charle!" Grinned Happy, eyes full of hearts.

Everyone in the room grimaced at the thought of chocolate fish.

"Well... whatever doesn't kill..."

"Can't be that bad... fish and chocolate..."

Juvia and Wendy exchanged glances. "We'd better get started everyone."

Juvia had a look through the book that conveniently appeared on top of the counter and both Wendy and Jellal had gone to collect the rest of the utensil. She grinned to herself. The secret contained behind the book was to be kept a secret until later.

"What is everyone cooking?" Levy asked. "Jellal?"

"Well, its obvious isn't it? I'm thinking of cooking Erza some chocolate and strawberry cake."

"Erza is a lucky woman for having Jellal-san being so thoughtful." Juvia smiled.

"Ah, well..." he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Juvia, what are you thinking of making?"

"A LOVELY LARGE CHOCOLATE HEART TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE GRAY-SAMA!" She cried out eyes full of hearts.

Everyone sweat dropped. Typical Juvia.

"And chocolate fish *shudders* for Charle... what about you Jendy?"

"Um... well I was thinking some chocolate cookies..."

Levy smiled fondly. "That's cute."

"Ahhhh, mou! What kind of sweet, would a dragon slayer like to eat?!"

"You're a poet, and you didn't even know it." Jellal cracked a smile.

"Oh... I hadn't noticed."

"Make something with iron chips in it!" Wendy offered.

"Oh, that is a very good idea." Levy clapped her hands together. They could almost hear the gears in her head turning.

"Can we look at the cook book Juvia?"

The members of the People In Love Alliance gathered around the water mage peering at the mysterious cook book. The pages were filled with messy scrawls.

"Juvia is sorry, the cook book doesn't have a recipe for strawberry and chocolate cake."

"Well, that's alright." Jellal flicked through the book, unease growing within him. "I guess I'll just make a simple chocolate cake and add strawberries in later..."

"Right, where should we start?"

"EGGS!" Juvia decided and her eyes briefly scanned the table before going to pick up the carton.

"Juvia are you sure we should start with eggs... I mean shouldn't flour come first?" Levy asked pushing up her glasses reading the barely legible handwriting in the cookbook.

"EGGS!" the water mage cried out once more. "Eggs are easier to work with."

Happy nodded agreeing. "Anyone would be fail not to be able to crack an egg."

Levy laughed haughtily. "Of course I can crack a simple egg!"

The bookworm of the group swiped an egg and smashed it against the bowl with a little more force than necessary. The shell cracked open messily and the yolk ran down the sides of the bowl.

A shadow was cast over levy's eyes unable to say anything after her apparent fail.

"Well Jevy... you crack me up..." Jellal added unhelpfully.

"Shut up Jellal."

"Juvia will now try as well!" She announced and picked up her egg. Jellal opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't need to add egg into her chocolate but she held her hand up to stop him. With fierce concentration she tapped the egg against her bowl three times and then attempted to break it open. The water mage unsuccessful handled the shell and the contents of the egg fell in with large pieces of the shell.

"..."

"Well Juvia... you crack me up..."

"Shut up Jellal-san."

Jellal shrugged and then faced his bowl. It was his turn to crack the egg. He picked one up and before he had the chance to crack the egg against the bow,l he crushed it in his hands. The yolk slid down his hands and he twitched.

Levy and Juvia gave each other cat like smirks.

"Well Jellal... you crack us up!" They told him smugly.

"STOP OVERUSING MY LAME PUN!"

Wendy smiled slightly as they now began to burn with fury. Their burning determination to beat the enemy was overwhelming. They each grabbed another egg and attempted to crack it again.

"Guys! I only broke three egg shells in the bowl this time!"

"Eggs are more delicate than I had first anticipated..."

The young dragon slayer took an egg and lightly tapped it against the bowl and cracked the contents in the bowl perfectly. Her eyes shined slightly and noticed that Happy- or known as Jappy had also achieved the simple task.

After a few more minutes of failed egg breaking the team had run of eggs and were forced to use the ones they had messed up on.

"Well... that could've gone worse..."

"Well now we have to beat the egg."

"We have to beat up the egg? Why?"

"Who knows..."

* * *

After a messy egg beating, so messy that for the sake of children reading this, it has been censored, the blunettes began to work on their cooking individually. Jellal still couldn't understand why Juvia felt the need to add egg to her cooking when all she was doing was making chocolate. It didn't take a genius to work out that all you needed to do was melt chocolate into a mould. He looked at the cookbook once again. There were some serious typos and some strange things written in its pages.

Jellal ignored that and look at the next ingredient he was to add.

"14 tablespoon of baking power?" He read aloud whilst squinting.

Well... whatever the cookbook said... He thought to himself and added it in without much thought.

The People In Love Alliance were all fiercely concentrating on their task until one Levy McGarden let out a cry of anguish. All heads were turned towards her.

"What's wrong Jevy-san?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I accidentally added half a cup of salt instead of sugar!"

Everyone in the room flinched.

Levy furrowed her eye brows together. "Then I'll just have to add twice the amount of sugar!"

At this point there was a lot of cringing and Jellal desperately tried to stop her. It was too late and he helplessly watched her pour the two cups of sugar in.

"Jevy... What on Earth are you trying to make?"

"Muffins." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He watched her pour the milk into a beaker and then used droppers to add in some food colouring.

"Why is Jevy treating this as a science experiment?" He asked no one in particular.

"Let Jevy-san do her own thing... I'm sure if she puts her whole heart in it, then it should be fine." Wendy tried to add in with assurance. Ah, Wendy the innocent optimist. Her words did nothing to help him suppress a shudder.

"Jevy-chan is silly mistaking the salt for sugar!" Juvia laughed slightly and the sound of chopping reached his ears.

Jellal stole a glance at her chopping board and his mouth fell open for the hundredth time that day. His left eye twitched and he stopped mixing his cake mixture.

"Juvia... Is that broccoli..."

"Yes, how very insightful you are Jellal-san."

"W-w-why? Whatever for?!" He asked incredulously. He forgot to remind her that she was making chocolate.

"Gray-sama is a growing man! He needs his vegetables. Broccoli is especially healthy!" The blunette answered dutifully. He felt the need to tell her that Broccoli by itself was disgusting and well... with chocolate would be worse, but Jellal felt that logic no longer applied to members of the People In Love Alliance.

Jellal suddenly felt pity for Gray and Gajeel and he quietly prayed for their good health. He turned around and frowned at his bowl.

"Have you seen where my spoon went?" He asked. All four blunettes gave his blank stares. Jellal shrugged deducing that the mixture was already blended well enough and poured it into a cake tin absent-mindedly. He was busy staring at the pan of oil and fish smoking violently on the stove. He looked at Happy with alarm noticing that the blue exceed had completely forgotten about the pan.

So the pan wasn't meant to smoke like that.

"H-hey Jappy, your pan is smoking- on FIRE!" Jellal cried alarm as the pan suddenly ignited in flames.

"The pan was pretty hot." The exceed answered fanning himself with a paw. That made no sense.

"No, it's really on fire!"

"Ehhhhhh!"

The pan had everyone's full attention.

The flames grew as it engulfed the poor fish, colouring it black.

"Ahhh, someone save my poor fish!" Happy squeaked with tears streaming down his face and flailing his arms.

"Water loc- no... slic- err no again... umm, etto...WATER NEBULA!" Juvia cried out in a panic.

"Wait Juvia! If you put water-" Before Jellal could finish his sentence his face was half blasted into his face and then the water hit the pan. The water spiralled upward breaking the tiles and ceiling, rocketing the pan through the roof. There was too much water for it to react violently with the oil.

"Bleghhblob gulb-" Jellal shouted at her, face full of water.

"Oh, right, Juvia understands!" Juvia answered solemnly and seized her water attack.

Levy sweat dropped. How can you understand that?

Happy zoomed after it and grabbed the pan handle.

"I've got it!" He cried happily, and then his mouth fell open as he spied the pan was empty. Happy was no longer happy and his eyes popped out of his eye socket as he spied the charcoal fish plunge down.

"WAIT, THAT WAS MY LAST FISH!" The blue cat sped after it.

"Jellal-san! Look up!"

"What?" He did so automatically, only to find an overly grilled fish smack into his face. "Whyyy meee?"

The poor fish bounced off and onto the floor.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jellal, how could you not catch the fish!" Levy exclaimed.

Why were they more concerned for the charcoal fish than him?! Jellal glared at the fish next to him. These days' people just didn't give him the respect he deserved.

Happy quickly swooped down and picked up his fish.

"Jappy... you're not going to use that right?" Wendy looked at him with wide eyes.

"10 second-"

"It's been more than 10 seconds!" Wendy exclaimed.

"-30 second rule."

Jellal shuddered to himself. He had no idea what anyone was brewing anymore. There was Jevy's test tube experiment, Juvia's broccoli chocolates, Jappy's chocolate fish... thing... The only person that was making anything near normal was Jendy and himself. He flicked his hair slightly to shake off some water and then walked to the counter again. Jellal dutifully placed his cake in the oven and sighed in relief.

"Hey look guys, if I add the chocolate, the fish is hot enough to melt it!" He heard Happy exclaim.

He really felt sorry for Charle at this point.

* * *

"Jellal-san, Juvia is done with her chocolate!" She boasted proudly. He raised a brow in surprise. He had to hand it to her. The presentation was top notch, if you ignored the bits of green throughout the heart shaped chocolate.

"You're quite skilled with your decorating Juvia."

She beamed at him and he offered a smile of his own. Juvia skipped to the fridge and slid her chocolate in to set.

"I wonder how Jevy-chan is doing?" Both Juvia and Jellal turned to see the progression of their bookworm member. Or currently mad scientist.

Mad scientist indeed as they spied her bowl placed on top of a Bunsen burner and tripod and set up like a science experiment. She was in the midst of carefully tipping in some sort of substance from her test tube. Once the drop of liquid fell into the bowl it let out a puff of smoke. Levy had her hands swipe away imaginary sweat in a dramatic fashion.

"I'm finally done!" She exclaimed, taking off her safety googles. She let out a laugh that went along the lines of a Mwahaha.

Where in Kami's name did she get all that equipment from?! People in this alliance just had some uncanny ability to pull things out of thin air!

They watched her spoon the bubbling substance into pretty pink cupcake patty pans. Why was it bubbling? He asked himself. What the heck did she add? Jellal had to turn away before he felt his stomach do cartwheels. The blue haired male took the liberty to observe Wendy make her cookies on the tray. She was shaping them diligently, eyes fiercely concentrating on her task.

"Wow, Jendy, thats a nice sheep." He decided that the small bluenette deserved some praise after all the horror he's seen.

She looked up at him watery eyes and quivering lips.

What?! What on earth did he do now?! Jellal began to panic.

"They're not..." She mumbled and gave a pitiful sniffle that pierce Jellal's heart.

"I-i-i'm sorry..." He apologised not knowing what else to do.

"They're not sheep!" She wailed. "First Juvia-san said they were jellyfish, and then Jevy-san said they were Buddha statues and then Jappy just pointed at them and laughed at them!"

"Uh-uh- They're not sheep?" He asked very surprised. "I could've sworn- ah no they really look nice!"

Wait did he hear that Jevy said that they looked like Buddha statues? For Kami sakes, where could you see... oh but if you tilt your head... no no no!

"Uh no, they... they are..." he stared at them closely trying to deduce what they really were. Another wrong answer could be the death of him.

"They are..." Juvia peered over his shoulder to see why Jellal was looping his words again. It looked like he was trying to determine what shapes Wendy's cookies were. Silly Jellal-san! They were obviously jellyfish!

Wendy sobbed even more. They didn't look that bad!

"Hearts!" She finally cried.

"Of course they were heart-ehhhhh, really?!" Jellal pushed his face closer to the supposedly heart shaped cookies.

"Y-yeah, of course they were!" He said reluctantly.

Wendy gave him a heart hearted smile and took her try to the oven.

I'm sorry Jendy... But I really think they look more like Buddha statues than hearts.

* * *

Jellal stared at his perfect cake with surprise and gave a smile. He was brimming with pride at his results. It's a miracle! He could see steam come from the freshly baked cake and sighed with relief. Now all he needed to do was add some icing.

Happy had finally finished with his decorating of his chocolate... fish... thing and ran across the floor towards the fridge. Juvia unfortunately didn't notice him walked into the poor exceed and felt herself trip over him. Happy's fish fell onto the ground once more. Juvia's face met with cake and she fell into it with a splat that seemed to echo forever throughout the kitchen. Jellal dropped his bowl of icing, face contorted into sheer shock.

Levy erupted into loud laughter.

"My... cake..."

Wow, Jellal really sounded like Erza.

"30 SECOND RULE AGAIN!" Happy cried determinedly and scooped up the fish.

"My... cake..."

Juvia finally lifted herself up and glared at Levy who was still laughing tears.

"Talk about a cake to the face!" Levy continued to laugh.

Juvia smirked and grabbed a hand full of chocolate icing. Levy was banging her fists into the counter, still suffering from the giggles and was unprepared for the clunk of chocolate that smashed into her face.

Well THAT escalated quickly.

Jellal quickly grabbed his cake and took a large step back.

"Oh...no... This better not be escalating into what I think this is..."

Levy took her sleeve and wiped the chocolate off her face. Her lips curved up into a smirk and grabbed the remaining bunch of broccoli on the counter. With impressive speed and force, the bookworm lobbed it at Juvia who ran into Wendy who had just come back from the bathroom, and flung her down the onto the ground, barely dodging the deadly piece of broccoli.

"W-w-what, Juvia-san, what's going on?!" The sky dragonslayer asked confused.

"Jappy, report to team Juvia!" She called.

"AYE SIR!" The blue exceed and he joined Juvia and Wendy hiding against the kitchen counter.

Jellal stared in shock and then felt himself pulled away from his spot.

"Jellal, pull yourself together! This means war!" Levy urgently hissed at him holding to some food items.

"H-h-heyyy! WE CAN'T HAVE A FOOD FIGHT!"

"I'll be muffin 1 and you be cake 2!" She insisted and peered from her corner. A piece of strawberry sliced passed, barely missing her face and burned into the wall.

"T-there's no way a strawberry can do that!" Jellal cried and hugged his Juvia imprinted cake protectively.

"See what I said before Jellal- uh no, Cake 2, this is war!" She cried determinedly.

This was NOT going to end well.

* * *

**Well... that was fun to write twice! x'D  
Ahahhahahha, omg! I had to write this chapter twice, seeing as the bloody computer just loves to hate me. But it was well worth it! xD Sorry for the late upate!  
I might actually do another fanart for this fanfiction!**

**xD Ahahhaaha, and I was thinking that if Jellal hadn't gone all whacky Nacky brainwashed, he might be pretty goofy, but that's just my perspective.  
Sorry for the OOC-ness and the crack! But trust me, it was fun to write such a story xD **

**The next chapter- oooohhhh the hilarity xD Ideas are welcome as well as reviews xD Ooooo, and i shall be doing and Jellal and Juvia Omake of this story soon, thanks the idea of ! Please look forward to it!**

**Thanks a bunches for the continued support and Til next chappy everyone,**

**Usa-chan!**


End file.
